Second Chance
by RoseRosa
Summary: When neither Heaven or Hell knows where to place Raito where is he to go? Back in time for a second chance! This time there is no death note yet he still has to deal with meddling shinigami, former friends and enemies and a new killer to boot. Raito/L.
1. Back Again

Hey guys!

This is my first Death Note fic, I've been in the fandom for a few weeks and after reading a load of fanfics I've finally gotten around to writing my own...a chaptered fic at that XD.

It was bad of me as I still need to update my other chaptered fics but I have no ideas so I thought I'd write this instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, the series belongs Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and no copyright infringement is intended, I am merely a fan writing for fellow fans.

**Chapter One: Back Again**

When Yagami Raito had lay there dieing, he had known that he wouldn't go to heaven or hell-not that he had ever believed in either but it seemed as if they existed-and that he would go to purgatory for eternity instead but it hadn't been what he'd expected it to be.

It was darkness.

Just pure darkness and his 'soul' or whatever he was now was just floating in it.

He could think clearly and even move slightly but there wasn't anything to see or do. All he could do was float around and think over his life.

Admittedly he wasn't too keen on this, he had thought there would at least be other people around, the other 'Kira's' perhaps or that there would be some sort of setting to what surrounded him.

At least he finally had some peace and quiet.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slowly for the dead serial killer and he slowly began to understand why former death note users ended up in purgatory.

It gave them a lot of time to think over their decisions and decide whether they'd made the right ones or not.

Kira had killed innocents and he had to admit it,if the FBI or had caught him and sentenced him he would have deserved it. They however had not deserved to die, the only reason he had killed them was because they had held a threat to his reign as Kira and they had refused to agree to his views.

In a way it would have been ironic, he had been killing criminals because the justice system was failing to kill many yet he would have been killed by that exact system.

He had been caught and killed eventually though, it just hadn't been exactly the way he had imagined.

Part of Raito regretted killing the innocent people, at the time he had told himself it was just a few people to help him reach his dream but he'd still taken their lives away from them.

It had just been to satisfy his selfish dreams.

He had never thought he would ever loathe himself and loathe his ideals but now he did.

He sort of wished that he had never been Kira and that he could have helped L solve the case.

The raven haired detective may have been odd-deviant really-but he had been healthy competition for Raito.

He was someone he could almost relate too.

Someone he could talk and debate with.

What was left of Raito sighed.

Oh how he regretted his many mistakes now.

*****

Time continued to pass until something completely unexpected happened.

Raito heard a voice.

It wasn't one he knew, it sounded male yet female at the same time and it's manner was as if it knew everything about him and was bored by this fact.

"Yagami Raito"

The auburn haired man opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to be able to escape and he heard the voice sigh,

"Just think your words Yagami, you are unable to speak here."

Raito felt something inside of him boil, how dare the voice speak to him in such a derogatory tone! He refused to be spoken to like he was a mere child. He had nearly became a god dammit.

"I see...you are still holding some anger towards humanity and justice...well I might as well get straight to the point."

The male's spirit crossed his arms over his chest as he awaited an explanation.

"I am the spirit who watches over this place and you see, we are only able to keep people in purgatory for a certain amount of time, until they have seemingly redeemed themselves and then it is usually decided whether they will go to heaven or hell. However you are a special case, the reason you killed so many was to help mankind in the long run yet killing people is still a sin so you are not permitted in heaven and although the things you did were evil, you were corrupted by the shinigami's powers and the death note therefore hell refuse to accept you and you are unwanted in the Shinigami realm as many refuse to have someone who would work so hard among their ranks and they prefer you as entertainment so you see the predicament we are in." The voice was speaking in a dry and irritated tone, it was obvious they would be rather watching paint dry then having to explain this to him.

_So what is going to happen to me? Are you going to keep me here until they decide or will you send me back to earth as a ghost?_

"You will be returning to the human realm but not as a ghost, Heaven and Hell have decided they will decide your fate on your actions this time around and it suits the Shinigami as you will provide entertainment."

_So what...I'll have to decide on whether I pick the death note up a second time around or how I use it?_

"No. There will be no chance for you to get your hands on a death note this time around, however you will be able to see any shinigami that decide to come and visit you and you will meet the most important people you met during your reign as Kira but in different situations. Before you ask you will be going back to the day you picked up the death note and you will keep your memories of what happened though you are not permitted to tell anyone about this."

For the first time in the longest time Yagami Raito was stunned to silence.

All the conditions that were set for him didn't seem fair yet at the same time he'd get the chance to live again and this time he could live his life to the full!

Sure he would be stuck meeting people like Misa and Mikami again but with no reason to put up with them this time around he could just send them on their way!

_When do I go back?_

"Now."

At that moment a flash of light surrounded the boy's spirit.

*****

**Beep Beep**

Jolting awake with a start, a seventeen year old Yagami Raito studied his current surroundings.

It wasn't a dream....this was real.

He was getting a second chance.

He resisted the urge to leap out of bed and jump around. He did however allow a large grin to grow on his lips as he lifted his comforter and stepped onto his familiar bedroom floor.

It had been years since he had been home yet here he was.

The auburn haired boy allowed himself a small chuckle but the smile soon dropped off his face at the sound of familiar and very unwelcome laughter.

"Hyuk hyuk, hey Raito! Thought I'd come back down for the entertainment. It gets boring in the Shinigami realm."

Raito turned around, his hazel orbs narrowing at the sight of a very familiar shinigami.

"I suppose I should've expected you to follow me again Ryuk."

The blue shinigami nodded and grinned at him but before he could respond there was a knock on his bedroom door,

"Raito. It's time to get up for school, breakfast is on the table for you downstairs."

The sound of his mother's cheerful voice calmed the teenager and after shooting one more spiteful glare at the unwelcome guest he grabbed his school uniform and left his room, headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He wondered how it was going to go and how he would meet up with the others again.

For some reason the former serial killer found himself most looking forward to meeting L again.

___________

**So what do you guys think so far? **

**I was kind of unsure about actually posting this and this chapter was pretty much just to set the scene. **

**L should be introduced in the next chapter but I'll only bother writing it if you guys review!**

**So please review, I hope you guys enjoyed this so far!**


	2. Unexpected

So I'm back with the next chapter!

Before it begins there's just two things I need to tell you. This story has a basic theme so it's worth listening to it, not necessarily while reading this chapter but it may give some ideas of what's going to happen.

The theme is: **Brake, Brake **by Go Audio.

Secondly I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and has added it to their alerts.

Special thanks to:**Ritsu-pon**, **Kayla**,**deathnoteno1fancodegeasslover**, **Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona**, **other** and **KageMori** for bothering to review!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Two: Unexpected**

It was a cold October evening as Sakurai Junko-better known as Mi-wandered up and down one of the streets of Tokyo's red light district.

The woman shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to put up with the cold. She was only wearing a tight black miniskirt and a white sleeveless blouse with fish net tights and black heels.

"I knew it was too bloody cold tonight, no one's gonna be hiring," the woman muttered to herself, shaking her dyed blonde locks out of her face.

She wasn't going to get any customers standing out in the rain, she might as well go get warm in a bar before attracting some customers. She needed the money after all.

Heels clicked on the concrete ground as the woman walked down the street, headed for a little local bar she was a regular at. The owner himself didn't care about girl's selling themselves on his premises as he was a regular for many of the girls that drunk there anyway. The drinks were cheap, it tended to be warm in the winter and she could get her job done.

Perfect.

If she hadn't been so lost in her thoughts she might have realised that she was being followed.

Unaware of her impending doom the woman entered the all too familiar bar, sashaying up to the bar counter to await a drink she knew would come. The many male punters were gawking her like she was model or something equally enticing.

She quelled a smirk as the bartender slid a glass of wine with a wink,

"From your admirer over there," he said with a quick point over at the only other person at the bar at that moment in time.

Dressed in a baggy hooded jumper with the hood pulled up and baggy jeans it could've been a woman for all Junko knew. She resisted a laugh at the thought as she sipped at her drink, it would still have to be a rather underdeveloped woman.

No it was more likely a young man, probably in his late teens who was desperate to fuck someone, probably to impress his friends.

She was used to dealing with such boys and just rolled her eyes, well she might as well give him what he wanted.

She placed her drink down and sauntered over to the boy with a coy smile,

"Thanks for the drink sweetie, how about I repay you with a little bit of fun, I'll give you a good deal," she practically purred, attempting to shove her breasts in his face. The boy just flinched and moved backwards, still not speaking a word.

A shy one...yes, it was most definitely a teenage male.

The boy didn't run off but he didn't speak either, he just pointed at her before pointing to the glass and then the door. Raising an eyebrow she picked up the glass, anything for business she supposed.

She didn't want to return out into the cold and taking her drink with her seemed a little stupid but as the boy exited the club she shrugged and followed him out and into an alley.

Placing the glass down carefully on the large bin containing all the bar's litter she leaned back against the wall, throwing her body forwards slightly at the same time.

"Well, I'm ready for you."

The boy tugged his hood down at that time and Junko's brow furrowed into a frown.

"Hey, you're not a..."

Her words were cut off that moment as hands wrapped around her throat and she was shoved against the bin, the half full glass falling to the floor.

The spilled red wine a symbol of what was to come.

*****

Weeks had passed and there was still no sign of anyone from Raito's former life, other then his family and his school friends of course. Then again they weren't really his friends...more like acquaintances.

He had always felt that they were somehow below him, especially when he was Kira. Yagami Raito had just become another role he played so well after all and the truth had been that Raito was gone and Kira cared about no one but himself.

He heaved a sigh as he sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the TV as he waited for the news to come on. He had taken to watching the news carefully to look for anything that could lead him to meeting anyone he'd been involved with before.

No luck so far.

Though in some cases he was glad.

A shriek of delight coming from Sayu brought him out of his reverie as his little sister jumped up from the table where she had been sitting and practically leapt in front of him,

"Oh my god Light! I won a competition to go to a real life photo shoot! I just entered because Harumi and the others all entered as well but I won! I get to be in a photo shoot with the up and coming model Amane Misa!"

Raito raised an eyebrow,

"Could you repeat that more slowly Sayu, I don't speak garble," he replied teasingly. He didn't want to destroy his sister's good mood, he hadn't seen her that happy in a long time. The kidnapping had changed her so much and it was a relief to see her so happy.

The brunette hadn't found his remark so funny though as she pouted and picked a cushion up off the sofa and hit him with it.

"Don't be so mean Oni-san. I said that I've won a competition and I get to take part in a photo shoot with this new model called Amane Misa," she replied, a large grin growing on her lips again.

The teenage boy froze for a few seconds.

Misa.

Oh she just _had_ to be the first to reappear in his life didn't she. She had claimed so truly loved him after all so of course she would bother him again.

Then again, he may not actually have to meet her, not yet at least.

He didn't have a reason to put up with her now anyway and there would be no shinigami threatening to kill him if he harmed her after all. No, he could just send her away if she started to declare her eternal love for him, the thought of the blonde girl throwing herself at him in one of the many 'cute' outfits she owned to try and impress him caused him to almost gag.

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, Raito had to admit that she was, but that was all she had. Her constant throwing herself at him, her referral to herself in the third person and the fact that she was rather stupid and annoying the majority of the time had just lowered his opinion of her so low, that he could honestly say that couldn't stand her.

"Raito, are you okay?" Sayu suddenly asked.

Raito brought himself back to reality and nodded,

"Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out a little."

The young girl looked at him oddly before she spoke again,

"Well if you say so...Oka-san says that you'll have to go with me to the shoot, both she and Oto-san are going to be busy that day," she explained.

Raito resisted the urge to groan,

"Fine, when is it?" he asked resignedly, he wasn't going to say no and seem like a bad brother now was he?

The younger girl squealed then,

"It'll be next Saturday afternoon, so don't make any plans!"

The former serial killer watched his sister bounce off towards the hall, she was probably headed for her room where she could call all her friends and tell them the good news. With a roll of his eyes he turned his gaze back onto the TV as the news came on.

There didn't appear to be anything interesting until the newscaster moved onto the final story, it was surprising it wasn't the main story but apparently a teenage boy being sent down for an arson attack on his empty school was much more important.

"In the early hours of this morning the body of a twenty eight year old woman was discovered in the alley beside the Tanoshimo Bar in Tokyo. The victim has been identified as Sakurai Junko, a well known prostitute in the area. We have been asked by the NPA to not pass on anymore information about her murder but to warn young women to be careful walking alone at night."

Raito raised an eyebrow,

"A prostitute was murdered, probably another Jack the Ripper wannabe," he muttered to himself as he heard someone descend from upstairs before his father entered the living room.

"Have you been called in Oto-san, I just heard about the Sakurai murder on the news."

Soichiro turned and looked at his son distractedly for a moment.

"Yes, they need my opinion on this case and very surprisingly this case has drawn in someone important...he doesn't usually get himself involved with cases so quickly but word was on the Internet as soon as the body was discovered and...the state the body was left in...it's obvious why he quickly grew interested," he muttered. It appeared to be more to himself then Raito but his words caught the brunet's attention quite easily.

A male who solved crimes who is helping because they are interested and no name is given.

L.

It just **had** to be.

"Oto-sama, would it be impudent of me to ask if I could come along, this case does look pretty interesting and I might be able to help," he asked.

He tried to act like the perfect son, asking permission and using a formal tone to try and convince his father to allow him along.

Raito knew that he wouldn't meet L face to face, he knew he would be addressing the force through a computer but that was sort of a relief to the young Yagami.

It would be weird to meet L again face to face so soon, it would probably be a shock to system to see someone who'd died in his arms, alive and well.

Soichiro was studying Raito carefully so he had to school his expression carefully. He'd been too thoughtful and not careful enough about the emotions that showed on his face lately.

"I don't know Raito, it might affect your studies and the state the body was left in...I don't think it would be any good for you to see it...but you are right, you might be able to help us along...fine, you can come along, we could do with all the help we can get."

Keeping a straight face Raito headed upstairs and slipped his shoes and jacket on, glaring at the shinigami that floated through his bedroom wall.

"Mornin' Raito, where ya off too? Will there be apples?"

Ignoring the idiotic creature could be difficult but the auburn haired boy succeeded as he left his room, carefully shutting the door before he returned downstairs to leave with his father.

"I'm going to the police station with Oto-san, I'll be back for dinner," he called out as he left the house.

This day could prove to be interesting.

*****

The meeting with L was to be held in a large room, the main room where the task force had been situated for the Kira case if Raito was correct. He could see all the former task force members plus a few other officers who were working on this case. On a large desk a laptop with a dark screen was placed and a man in a trench coat and a hat was stood behind it.

Raito held back a laugh, Watari was dressed how detectives in fiction stereotypically dressed and it was rather amusing. You'd never imagine that under that outfit he looked like a butler.

Not to mention acted like one for L

He didn't have to wait long until the laptop screen turned white and a large L appeared on the screen in a gothic font.

It begun.

"I believe the forensic report on the body has come in?"

Straight to the point as always.

Ide was the one who answered,

"Yes, they couldn't find anything of use, the murderer wore gloves and they appear to be gloves that could be easily brought anywhere in Japan."

There was silence from L for a moment or two,

"I see...what about the note that was left?"

As the questions were being asked Raito took the time to study the photos of both the body and said note.

The mere photo of the body made Raito feel sick to his stomach.

The woman's body had been mutilated badly with long cuts across her neck and abdomen, bruises on her neck and face. It appeared that she had been strangled and the body had probably been cut up afterwards.

Her face was frozen in a state of shock and fear, as if he killer had done something to surprise her.

The note was rather patchwork like, it had been made with words from newspapers stuck together to form what you would expect of a ransom note.

It read:

**Dear Boss, **

**I have begun my cleansing of the streets, prostitutes will be killed and this woman was only the first. I will not allow the whores to dirty up our streets and country any longer. **

**I will save us all. **

_**J.T.R**_

As Raito had originally thought, the murderer was just a Jack the Ripper copycat who wanted prostitutes dead, a missionary serial killer. They'd even left a letter addressed dear boss and it appeared they had cut the body up in that of a similar way that the first Ripper victim-Mary Ann Nichols-had been.

It was an extremely morbid thought.

"Have you found something Raito?"

His father's voice brought him back to the office, to see that everyone in the room other then Watari was staring at him.

He cleared his throat before answering,

"I think the killer is trying to emulate the way Jack the Ripper had killed, the way the victim was cut up is the same as the first accepted Ripper victim and they even begun the note "Dear Boss." I'm thinking that the killer must be quite intelligent but most probably a misogynist, the note says they're going to clean up the streets so they must have an extremely low opinion of women and prostitutes in general. With that I would assume the killer is a well educated male, but we cannot be certain," he explained.

The reason Raito knew what he did about Jack the Ripper and his victims was because he'd had to write a paper on him. His eighth grade history teacher had been obsessed with murder so had gotten the class to research and write a paper on the infamous Ripper. Raito still remembered what he'd learned now.

"Yes...that certainly sounds plausible, I think we should work on that theory for now, it gives us something to go on," L commented.

Raito nodded at the monitor, even with the voice scrambler on L's tone was monotone but he could tell that L had been impressed by his deduction.

"Good work Raito, I knew you could help us," his father commented, visibly beaming.

A small smile had grown on the teenager's lips. Not because his father had complimented him but because L had been impressed by him.

Perhaps he could really be friends with the detective this time. He had no reason to hate the mysterious man this time around and they had always worked well together-when L wasn't pointing out reasons why he was Kira of course.

In fact Raito decided to make it his mission to become L's friend one way or another. L may still be L but he was no longer Kira.

Yes, this life could turn out to be pretty interesting for him after all.

*****

Meanwhile on the other side of the laptop aforementioned scruffy detective sat studying the odd group from the safety of his hotel room. Watari's laptop had a built in camera which fed straight to his laptop. Those he watched were unaware of this.

So that was why L sat staring at the brunet teenager who had the same theory as he had about the killer. He looked too young to be part of the force plus he was wearing a brown sweater and tan trousers rather then a suit like the other members of the force.

He had seen the boy entering with Chief Yagami so he deduced that the boy was probably his son.

It looked like he was going to have to do some research into this Yagami Raito's life.

The young male seemed very intelligent, it seemed that his intelligence may even match L's. The idea certainly intrigued him.

Yes, this case could turn out to be interesting for him after all.

___________

**There we have chapter two. **

**I fear I may have rambled a bit but you've now got the murderer and L in this so we can move on! **

**Okay, a Jack the Ripper copycat killer may seem a little cliché but I thought the case is going to have to be huge to draw L in so quickly so I thought I'd have a Ripper copycat who seemed to copy everything he did. Plus I know a lot about the murders as I had to study him for my History coursework last year lol. **

**Anyway, I hope I didn't make the characters OOC and please review! **

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I update.**


	3. Beginnings

Wow guys, you read and reviewed quickly last chapter. I got the same amount of reviews in one night then I had gotten in all the first chapter then two extra reviews.

You made me very happy!

I would like to thank everyone who read, alerted and added this fic to their favorites last chapter.

I would especially like to thank:

**Guardian of Courage**, **Light love L Lawliet**, **KageMori**, **Kayla**, **misswarchan**, **Ritsu-Pon**, **frnight** and especially **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover** who's review actually helped me formulate an idea for the story.

I have also used lyrics to the fic's theme early in the chapter, I'm just playing around with the idea of using lyrics which relate.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I also do not own the lyrics used early in this chapter, they just relate to the fic.

**Chapter Three: Beginnings **

It could be very frustrating having to relive life again, Light couldn't help but feel the same monotonous boredom that had driven him into trying out the Death Note the first time around. School, homework, cram school and people were all the same as before and it had all bored Raito the first time around.

Imagine how tedious it all was the second time around.

It had been the Death Note that had kept him sane-if had in fact been sane at any time after using the Death Note-and now he didn't even have that.

His vision of a perfect world was useless.

Still, Raito did have something to distract himself with this time around.

He had a killer to catch and a mission to get to know the Detective he was assisting.

If Raito had realised that he was going down that road and the brakes were broken he may never have to agreed to continue helping L and the task force.

*****

_Brake,Brake,Brake,  
But a moment just too late,  
For God's sake,  
This life I just can't waste.  
As hearts brake,  
& the clock it stops in time._

**Brake! Brake!**

**Go:Audio**

*****

Raito had taken to visiting the Police headquarters and helping out with the case whenever he had the time too. He'd even taken to heading straight there from cram school rather then home, his mother had been slightly worried about him spending so much time there.

He knew she worried about him becoming as absent as his father was.

It was on a Wednesday evening that Raito came in to discover there was a new lead.

A note had been sent to one of the newspapers the night before and it had been published as front page news.

"Raito! Come here, have you seen the paper yet?" Soichiro asked as he ushered his son over. The teenager hadn't had a chance too yet but he hadn't expected there to be anything of interest in it anyway.

As his hazel eyes caught sight of the paper he scan read the photo, it was put together once again using newspaper patchwork.

**Dear those working on my case, **

**I must thank you for not finding any evidence on me yet, I heard rumors that the legendary L was working on the case and I was worried you would catch me. **

**However you haven't even come close yet and if you do I will kill off those I deem unclean and I will reveal any dirty little secrets you may be hiding. **

**Catch me if you can. **

_**J.T.R **_

**XXX**

Raito frowned,

"The majority of the people working on the case have asked to be reassigned, people are worried about what could happen to them and their reputation," Soichiro explained wearily.

The brunet looked around at that comment, the frown growing when he spotted that all but the original Kira task force had remained. It wasn't really that surprising that only they had chosen to stay this time around.

They hadn't worried about the danger last time either.

He turned towards Watari and the laptop and spoke up,

"Do you suspect that it is anyone within the police or at least with links to them L?"

The remaining people in the room turned to stare at him,

"That's stupid Raito-kun! Why would it be anyone in the police! You saw how many people left and no officer would be stupid enough to share information with their family or friends!" Matsuda exclaimed.

There was silence for a few moments when L spoke up,

"Yagami-kun does have a fair point, it could be someone linked with the police but I don't believe so, otherwise I think the killer would have released some information in the letter, not because of Matsuda's reasoning."

Matsuda hung his head slightly at being reprimanded.

Ide spoke up from where he had been standing in the corner, scowling at the laptop,

"Well then if you don't believe it to be any of us then why not agree to meet us face to face, it's not like the killer will be able to get anything on you as you always hide behind a computer when you solve cases anyway."

His tone was snappy and bitter as he glowered at the piece of machinery like it was L himself. Ide hadn't rejoined the task force until after L's death, it appeared that he held a grudge against the man for no reason.

Raito knew that L had agreed to meet with the task force during the Kira case and that had been significantly more dangerous for the ebony haired detective. It had gotten him killed after all.

"I think Ide-san makes a good point's a good point as well L, with the threat of information leaking out or members of the police being killed wouldn't it be easier to meet face to face after all? Computers can be hacked into after all," he commented.

There was silence again before L answered,

"Perhaps you are both correct...yes, I will meet with you, I expect you to come in three separate groups, Yagami-san and Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita and Ide and finally Yagami-kun, I wish you to come by yourself and last, wait ten minutes between each arrival, Watari will give you the address."

The computer switched off by itself then leaving the Task Force shocked. Ide shook his head,

"Can't that idiot tell sarcasm from normal speech, it's bad enough having to work with that arrogant bastard from behind a screen," the man muttered angrily.

"That's unfair Ide-san, you don't know anything about L," Raito responded quietly as his expression changed into one of annoyance.

The man snorted,

"Oh, I know enough about him, he always works from behind his laptop and he usually works alone, doesn't believe he needs help. What's so different this time that he needs our _**humble**_ assistance and his methods as well...you may not be aware of this Yagami-kun but he hired an actress out to pretend to be a common whore and wander around alone tonight, he doesn't care if she's killed or not...he just wants evidence."

Raito stepped forward then, glaring at Ide,

"Sacrifices often need to be made Ide, he's just trying to solve the case and save more women from being unfairly murdered, did you think of that? L isn't the top thr...the top detective in the world for no reason."

He dropped the honorific, not seeing why he should pretend to respect the man when he was going to be so bigoted over L's actions and ways of trying to solve the case.

Ide just snorted,

"You know what kid, I really had some respect for you, you're intelligent, polite and you want to help the police but if you're defending L then I can't help but think you're stupid, you sound like a teenage girl defending her boyfriend from her father...I'm out of here."

With that comment Ide left.

It was true that Ide had always respected him during the Kira case and he was a good police officer but it was true, L was just trying to solve the case. The sacrifice comment was true, hadn't Raito killed a few innocent people to help on the way to his new world and L himself had allowed Lind. L .Taylor to be killed so he could find out where Raito had been situated?

Sometimes sacrifices had to be made and even though Raito regretted killing the innocent, he could understand why it had to be done.

*****

It may have looked like the laptop had turned off on the task force end but the camera's were still running and L heard the argument between Raito and Ide.

"How unexpected, I realised Yagami-kun respected me yet I never expected he would stand up for me, it's inconceivable really," the detective mused to himself as he opened up an Internet browser and typed in Yagami Raito as he awaited for the task force to arrive.

He might as well do that research now if he was going to meet the real thing in person.

The results he received were unsurprising, it appeared he usually came top of the list of every practice exam he took part in nationwide and he had been a junior tennis champion a few years back. It seemed as if he and Raito were evenly matched though he was well aware of his studying of him through of the laptop's camera system that he was polite, well groomed and an all around normal individual.

At least, he liked to act as if he was.

L didn't know how much of it was true and what he was hiding with his act but he had almost slipped up saying something about L earlier on...it had sounded like he had been about to say that L was the world's top three detectives...but how would he know that?

What else did Yagami Raito know and how had he got that information?

His ability to get that knowledge put him in the frame that could chance him being the killer...but that was it. He had no evidence whether he was a misogynist or not and for some reason he doubted that he actually was the killer he was after.

It didn't mean he was a completely innocent individual thought.

L didn't know why but he had a feeling that Raito had done _something_ but he didn't know what.

It was quite frustrating actually.

The pale man lifted his thumb to his lip and begun to nibble at it in thought.

It appeared he might have to hold a private investigation of his own on the young Yagami and the best way to do that would be to become 'friends' with him.

Okay, L hadn't ever had a real friend of his own but he wasn't that socially stunted that he didn't understand friendship, he had just never chosen to make friends, there was no point if he was just going to have to keep his true identity secret anyway.

*****

Half an hour passed by and soon Raito was standing outside the room where L was currently staying.

He'd been standing there for at least five minutes already, he was glad he'd gotten the chance to come alone. He had realised his near mistake earlier on too late and had been cursing himself on the way up, he shouldn't know that sort of information. He could only hope that the laptop had truly been turned off and that L hadn't heard.

God, that would make things difficult if he'd heard.

He'd probably accuse Raito of being the murderer if he had. He had to resist a snort at that thought.

Still he stood apprehensively outside of the door, he still wasn't sure it would be like seeing the man alive again. It was one thing speaking to him over a laptop but seeing him face to face...looking into the wide eyes of a man he'd murdered in his former life...

The former serial killer had to get a hold of himself.

It was just L and it wasn't like he had any memories of his past life.

It wasn't like Raito was the murderer this time either.

The auburn haired boy took a deep breath before he finally reached out and grabbed the handle...just as his phone rang.

He cursed and pulled his mobile out of his jacket pocket and checked to see who it was as someone opened the door in front of him.

They'd obviously heard the ringing and cursing.

The whole of the task force had just shot him a sparing glance as L watched him as blankly as ever. The boy's father ushered him inside and quickly spoke for the detective so his son could answer the call.

"This is L, Raito but he requests that we call him Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki nodded at him before Raito finally relented to answer the call, the ringing wasn't stopping.

It was Sayu calling and he knew she was unlikely to give up any time soon, it had to be important if she was actually calling him for once.

"Raito! You finally answered! Where are you, 'Ka-san and I were getting worried as you weren't home for dinner yet...are you with Oto-san again?"

Before he had a chance to respond a pale hand plucked the phone out of his hand, he turned to see Ryuzaki with an annoyed expression on his usually passive face.

This was exactly why he insisted mobile phones were switched off during meetings.

"Excuse me but Yagami-kun and I have urgent business to attend too so if you could hurry it up please."

When the phone was passed back to him Raito had to resist to urge to groan at his sister's sudden questioning.

"Who was that Raito? What urgent business...oh my god, you're not doing anything dirty are you!"

"NO, Sayu...I'm not and I'll be home soon, tell Oka-san to put my dinner under the grill and I'll have it when I get home...see ya later," he responded exasperatedly before he hung up.

Where the hell had Sayu gotten the idea that he was doing something dirty! He hadn't expected she'd think up something like that!

He wish he knew who'd been corrupting his innocent little sister.

As soon as Raito had turned his phone off and dropped it on the table where the others were he looked up to see the whole of the task force-excluding Ryuzaki-staring at him in question.

"It was just Sayu being silly," he muttered uncomfortably.

What Raito didn't realise was that his cheeks had flushed slightly at the girl's comment.

*****

**Ha another chapter finally done. **

**I apologize that it wasn't that good but hey, Raito and L got to meet face to face and Raito's showing signs of the crush which has been hinted since the beginning. L doesn't like him back yet but it WILL come, it's gotta be realistic though lol. **

**Ummm so yeah, Ide was probably OOC but I don't really know his character and Raito was slightly OOC but at least there was humor.**

**Please review and y'know...not right now perhaps but fanart and stuff would be appreciated...hint hint XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Photo Shoot

Chapter four is here.

I have to say, I am ecstatic to be writing this!

Not only do I have some great ideas for this chapter but over the space of three days, I accumulated eleven new reviews for this fic! That's twenty five so far!

The only time I ever get that many reviews for one chapter, is if I don't update for a long time! I'm amazed and extremely grateful.

Thank you *bows and hands out cookies to all readers.*

Thanks to:

**Nichigo**, **Light love L Lawliet**, **Ritsu-pon**, **Quiet**,** Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona**, l**adydhampir**, **Bob Da Peach**, **Hentai-Otaku**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **KageMori**, **Guardian of Courage**, **MoonlessRoad** and **fantasies4eva**.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Four:** **Photo Shoot**

Murder is a funny thing.

There's many a motive for murder: revenge, anger, self defense, homophobia, racism and of course pure blood lust.

It was unknown at that moment in time why the murderer was killing, all the police knew was that another victim had been found.

Miyagi Arisu was found in the back alley of the street where her parents lived.

It was in the early hours of the morning she'd been discovered. Six AM to be exact. Coincidence or not that had been the exact time the body of Annie Chapman had been discovered on the eight of September 1888. It had been a Saturday morning all those years and it was a Saturday morning that the second victim that the copycat Ripper was discovered.

The only difference was that Arisu had been murdered in December.

There were three months in between September and December, perhaps that meant something. There was the holy trinity of 'the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit' after all or maybe it was the fact that human ability could be categorized into three ideas, thought, word and deed.

At the same time there could be no meaning in the three month difference, the killer may not have been able to start in September or they may not have had the idea until December.

Another factor worthy of note is that the killer seemed to be following the mysterious Jack's murders very carefully, a glass of wine had been found at the first murder scene and the second victim's body had been found laying in exactly the same manner-with legs drawn up, feet on the floor and knees turned out-at exactly the same time. There were differences though, a letter had been found at the site of the first victims murder, there had been less then a weeks difference between the two victims deaths and the second victim had been killed when she had been on the way to visit her parents the night before rather then working.

She'd been planning on cleaning up, on getting herself a better job yet she was still killed and written on her forehead in marker was the phrase 'sinner's never change'.

*****

Saturday.

The first day of the weekend, a day of relaxation or partying for most teenagers and young adults.

Raito was an exception however and the first Saturday since joining the investigation was especially dreaded.

It was the day he would have to take Sayu to that photo shoot to meet Misa.

However he still dragged himself out of bed at eight that morning and followed through his usual morning routine.

Once downstairs and eating a slice of toast he turned the TV on, only half listening to his mother's and sister's conversation and the TV.

"Oh Sayu sweetie, you're going to look lovely in those photos and this certainly will be a day you won't forget."

"I know! I mean I don't want to be a model or anything but it will be so awesome, I'll actually get to meet a real life celebrity! I read an interview with Misa Misa and she seems really nice and she's really pretty...if only Raito would date girls like that," she exclaimed before she turned to her older brother, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sayu! For the last time, there was nothing going on! I was helping Oto-san with the case and Ryuzaki wanted me to hurry up so we could discuss the case!"

The brunette female shook her head and grinned,

"I'm just playing with you oni-san! I believe ya," she said but Light could see she didn't from the mischievous glint in her eye.

"At six AM this morning that body of Miyagi Arisu was discovered in the alley behind her parents house, it is thought that she is the second victim of a Jack the Ripper copycat. Anyone with any information on either of the murders or the victims are being advised to contact the NPA."

The television caught Raito's attention with those words.

"A second victim..."

It was typical, a second victim would be found the day he couldn't go help out with the case.

Why had Sayu entered that damn competition and why couldn't they have held the shoot some other day?

In all honesty Raito was finding himself fascinated with the case, the killer was being so careful not to leave any trace of themselves and they were succeeding even with the technology the police had in the twenty first century.

"Raito! Don't start thinking about that murderer, I want to enjoy the day and I won't be able to do so if you're going to be all serious," Sayu whined.

As much as she loved and respected her big brother if something wasn't related to something intellectual then Raito would be extremely boring throughout the event.

The brunet just rolled his eyes,

"Fine...I suppose I'm going to have to keep my mind on watching you all day anyway."

*****

The shoot was being held at a photographers studio only a few blocks away. The photographer himself wasn't a famous one however he did take good shots and the magazine holding the competition often used him.

The only reason Sayu probably won was because she lived so close, that's how those competition's usually went. The companies didn't want to have to pay out for travel or accommodation.

It was nine-thirty AM when the siblings entered the studio, exactly on time just as Raito had planned it.

Waiting to greet them was the editor of the magazine-a smiley red headed woman in her early thirties dressed all in green-and Misa.

The blonde young woman had a bright smile on her face, looking clueless in a manner only befitting the model.

"Hello! I'm Misa and this is the editor of TeenGURL Tsuki!"

"Misa Misa, please call me by my full name, my name is Tsukiko and you must be Yagami Sayu," the pink woman corrected as she turned to Sayu, the smile on her face not faltering.

It was sort of creepy actually.

"That's me and this is Raito, he's my older brother."

That was when both Misa and Tsukiko seemed to notice Light, simultaneously checking him out before both looking at each other with a nod and a grin.

Oh god, this could turn out worse then the former serial killer had anticipated.

Misa bounced over to him with a smile,

"It's nice to meet you Raito! What do you say about going on a date with me later on?"

Blunt and flirtatious, no Misa wasn't any different to the Misa she had been as the second Kira.

"I'll have to decline, I have to take Sayu home, then I have some work to do," he replied as he held back a grimace. The blonde pouted but she let go of Light's arm and took Sayu's hand instead.

"C'mon Sayu-chan, we'll pick you out an outfit and then we'll do the shoot together."

Tsukiko smiled at him then,

"Have you ever thought of becoming a model yourself? The magazine is planning a pin up section soon for up and coming male models and I think you'd be pretty popular. What do you think?" she asked, her friendly smile growing into something more sinister.

What was with the people around here? Raito knew he was popular and good looking but did he really need to put up with all this stupidity? Usually he craved attention but today he just wanted to get away from it.

Oh what he'd give to have a death note right now, he could get rid of both Misa and Tsukiko so easily.

"Once again I'll have to decline, I'm busy with school and a part time job at the moment, maybe I'll model for your magazine another time," he responded with a charming smile.

That ought to shut her up.

The older woman looked flustered for a few seconds before she composed herself,

"I might just keep you to that! Now if you go through there and stand at the back you can watch the shoot, I'll just go check on Misa-chan and your sister," and with that comment the editor scuttled off.

The brunet followed the woman's instructions and headed into the other room, watching the two girl's enter the room as well all dressed up.

He couldn't help but frown at what his sister was wearing, she was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater dress with fishnet tights and black ugg boots.

Misa was as usual in something lolita inspired, her outfit consisting of a black bolero cardigan with ribbon on over a white blouse with a peter pan collar and a black skirt laced with ribbon and over the knee black and white socks with black Mary Jane shoes.

At least Misa looked like her normal self in her outfit, Sayu would never fish nets and a short dress. Then again it wasn't as bad as some of the things he saw other teenage girls walking around in.

Why teenage girls felt the need to walk around in short skirts and caked in make up he'd never know.

It was all ridiculous in Raito's opinion.

*****

The day went by all too slowly and by the end of the day Misa had already decided she would make herself Raito's girlfriend.

No matter how many times he pushed her away she would just come back for more, she was just as infatuated with him in this life and Kira wasn't even involved!

If only he could just get rid of her, there would be many boys who would queue up around the block just to catch a glimpse of the blonde model but Raito didn't care. Sure she was pretty but even before when she'd been flaunting herself in skimpy lingerie just for him he just hadn't been interested.

Girls threw themselves all over the teenager constantly but he didn't care, he didn't want a girlfriend who worked hard at making themselves look good but not much else. He wanted someone who was intelligent, who he could debate with and wouldn't roll over for him so easily.

Like L.

That thought came from no where and the brunet had to resist shaking his head to try and get rid of it.

He was going insane from all the stupidity he'd dealt with that day, it was true that L would probably make the perfect companion for him but only as a friend. L was male after all, he had certainly seen that when they had been chained together all that time in the past life.

Being chained to L.

That was certainly a period time that Raito tried not to think about too often, that had been quite an awkward and infuriating time for him.

"Oni-san, what are you thinking so hard about?"

The male turned to his younger sister with a small shrug,

"Nothing of note, just random things really," he answered.

Sayu sighed, she had wanted a more explanatory answer then that but she knew he wouldn't give up the truth so easily so she just chose to accept it like the good little sister she was.

The duo walked up their road and down their driveway, it was early evening now so their mother would be home and the front door unlocked.

As they entered they spotted two extra pairs of shoes by the entranceway, their father's shoes and a pair of dirty trainers.

L's shoes.

"Oto-san!" Sayu squealed as she ran through the hall to the living room where her father greeted her and introduced her to 'Ryuzaki'.

What the hell was L doing here?

He usually kept to himself and barely went out unless he was tailing a suspect himself like he had done at To Oh university.

Raito's brow furrowed into a frown but he schooled his expression into a friendly smile as he followed after his sister, entering the room with a quiet greeting to his mother before he turned to his father and their guest.

"Oto-san what are you doing home so early and why is Ryuzaki here?"

He thought he might as well get straight to the point.

Ryuzaki nodded at him in return, watching him with a blank expression as he nibbled at a slice of the cake his mother had probably cooked.

"I came here to speak to you Yagami-kun, you see it was quite urgent."

___________

**Ha ha cliffhanger! **

**I have to admit, I did struggle to write this chapter so I apologise if it's short but at least it's less serious then the next chapter will be.**

**Also there is now a poll on my profile page in relation to this story so could at least a few people vote on that please ^^. **

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I personally don't think it's my best but please review and vote on the poll!**


	5. Thoughts and Memories

Y'know, there's one word that I have to keep using in the author's notes of this fic and it's wow. This fic is only four-five if you include this chapter but I'm writing the beginning notes before I start writing the actual chapter lol-chapters long yet it has more reviews then my ongoing Kingdom Hearts fic which has six chapters and only twenty seven reviews.

I'm feeling very loved within this fandom ^^.

So at the end of this chapter I'm gonna post some information on a competition.

Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll, I have to admit I was hoping more people would vote for made up or don't care, I do have a character who I could use as the killer but they will be slightly OOC, I'll be going by the movie version of them to some extent...unless they're like that in the anime/manga. I'm trying not to leave any clues here XD.

Special thanks to all my reviewers:

**frnight**, **Guardian of Courage**, **Quiet**, **Light love L Lawliet**, **CuddlyPandaBear**,**KageMori**, **Hentai-Otaku, redfoxmoon **and **Summer-Love-Ari**

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Five:** **Thoughts and Memories**

"I came here to speak to you Yagami-kun, you see it was quite urgent."

The detective's words surprised Raito, he turned to his father who just nodded at him.

"Yes, Ryuzaki was quite insistent about coming over, he even convinced Watari that he wouldn't be needed."

Soichiro looked exhausted, he'd had an early start due to the second murder and had been working hard to discover no leads all day.

It was frustrating to say the least.

With a raised eyebrow Raito started back into the hallway but stopped in the doorway,

"We can talk up in my room, I'm sure it's not something for oka-san or Sayu's ears," he commented.

The ebony haired man nodded as he climbed off of the chair,

"Thank you for the tea and cake Yagami-san," he commented with another nod towards the woman who just smiled in response.

"Just call me Sachiko-san, Ryuzaki, I'm glad you enjoy my cooking but you and Raito better get whatever business you have sorted before it gets too late."

Ryuzaki nodded again before he followed Raito out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

The detective studied the room with a slight frown, there was no extra decoration such as posters or pictures and there were no trinkets laying around either. It was impossible to analyze the teenager through his room, apart from the fact that he was a neat and clean individual.

That wasn't what was really getting on L's nerves though, what was honestly vexing the man was that he felt like he'd seen the room before. It was the same with the whole house but this room-Raito's room-was the one that was most familiar.

He'd never been in the house before, he'd never even seen pictures of the exterior or the interior so there was no reason for it to feel so familiar to him.

A similar expression was also present on Raito's face, only he wasn't frustrated because he was confused. The reason for his annoyance was floating right in front of him, laughing.

"Oh this is brilliant! You've brought L up to your room, your 'private sanctum' and it looks like he has some memories of his own," Ryuk cackled, his grin growing larger and creepier with every word.

Memories of his own.

The teenager looked over his shoulder to see Ryuzaki frowning as he looked around the room, chewing on his thumb as he did so.

What was going on? The spirit had told him that only he would have his memories...wait, it had only told him that he would be going back in time but he would keep his memories. It hadn't said anything about the others in his life.

Raito resisted the urge to groan, thinking back on the experience, the voice had been very vague in it's explanation.

He wished he could question Ryuk about his new discovery but he knew that he would seem crazy to Ryuzaki. Not to mention the shinigami probably wouldn't answer the questions anyway.

Instead he walked back over to his door and shut it before he returned to his desk, taking a seat at the chair in front of it.

He cleared his throat to capture the older man's attention before he indicated the bed,

"Take a seat, what is it you wanted to speak to me about so urgently?" he asked.

Seeming back to his usual self the detective clambered onto Light's bed and sat in his signature crouch.

"Ah yes, it is about the case but I assume you have already worked that out?"

The brunet rolled his eyes in response,

"Of course but what have you discovered that is so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

The pair lapsed into silence for a few moments before Ryuzaki spoke again,

"The first thing I feel I should inform you is that I believe you may be a suspect in this case, though you were supposedly home I can see that it wouldn't be difficult for you to sneak out, especially as both murders were committed when members of your family were asleep plus you seem to know a lot about the original Ripper murders and you are most certainly intelligent enough to pull them off without being caught."

Raito was one who usually held his composure together well, he could usually act calm and polite no matter the situation. However his reaction to the news L bestowed on him was certainly not composed.

Then again, Ryuzaki had always been able to get a reaction out of him.

"Are you telling me that _I'm_ a suspect!" He exclaimed, his tone incredulous as he stood up, a scowl on his lips and his fists clenched.

"I'm a suspect just because I don't have an alibi and because of my intelligence? That is completely ridiculous," he snapped.

The other boy's face remained blank,

"No, those aren't the only reasons Yagami-kun but I know you have committed some kind of heinous crime and this murder case is the most logical, why else would you be so insistent about helping out with the case and I assure you, my intuitions are never wrong."

The former serial killer's fists clenched even tighter as he advanced forward, he stopped in front of the other pushing him so he fell back onto the bed before leaning over him, pinning him down as he glared down at the other.

"Well this time you are wrong L, I am not the murderer, you want to know the reason why I am so insistent to help out with the case? Because people like him sicken me, the world would be a much better place without murderers, even if they do have some deranged idea that they're helping the world somehow and you want to know why else I wanted to help out? Because I wanted the chance to work with you, to meet you even if it was through a computer," he growled, his tone bitter.

There had been many arguments of the sort in their past life but this time Raito was telling the honest truth. If Ryuk was correct and L really did retain some of his memories of their past life then though the memories were obviously not as complete as Raito's, then that would explain why he believed he was a criminal of some kind.

"This isn't exactly helping your situation Yagami-kun."

The man's cool words brought Raito back to earth, it was then that he became aware of the position he was in with L beneath him.

Their faces were close together and as the brunet moved his face away from the other's he realised that L was sprawled out beneath him...on his bed.

The thought brought colour to his cheeks as images of what he could do to L surfaced in his mind.

Damn, why was he even thinking that way! L had just been accusing him of crimes he had not committed, he'd been pissed off with him!

Those thoughts had been locked away in his past life, they had first appeared when he had been chained to L before but the teenager had been slightly scared back then. Sure, he hadn't been interested in girl's but there was no way he was attracted to Ryuzaki!

He had just put it down to hormones and had banished any similar thoughts to the back of his mind.

It looked like they were resurfacing now.

He was once again brought back to earth by Ryuzaki who had pushed him off, knocking him down onto the bed himself and had pinned him down, only he was on his hands and knees and one of his legs was unfortunately placed between his legs, his knee brushing against his groin and thigh as he got more comfortable.

A small groan escaped Raito's lips as he did so and the detective froze, as if realizing what a sexual position they were in but then chose to ignore it.

"I will not allow you to control and threaten me Yagami-kun, whether you like it or not I suspect you of being the murderer, I only thought it would be polite for me to inform you as I shall be installing camera's in your room for a while, both your parents have agreed to it. Think before you react next time Raito-kun."

With his use of the younger's given name he then got up off of him and left the room, slamming the door in his wake.

Raito just lay there shocked.

What had just happened? They had fought several times before during the time they had been chained together but nothing like that had ever happened before. Plus he had used Raito's first time for the first time during this existence.

Not to mention his thoughts had taken a dive into the gutter in the middle of an argument with the detective, he always needed his wits about him. Especially now the black haired man suspected him, lest something he said or did increased the percentages of him being the murderer.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"What the hell is wrong with me," he groaned as he lifted his arm and covered his eyes, listening to the chuckles of the annoying shinigami.

___________

**Sorry for the short chapter XP.**

**I did say the fic would be getting more serious from this chapter onwards and I meant it, I just thought I would move their relationship along a little this chapter. **

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! **

**As for the competition I'm planning, what I would like you guys to do is either make a sort of trailer for this fic or draw a picture to advertise the fic using the theme-"Brake! Brake!" by Go Audio. **

**Anyway the deadline is May 22****nd****, the day I finish school so that gives you plenty of time. **

**The winner will get a free one shot of any couple they wish. **

**So once again please review and please enter my competition!**


	6. The Game

Okay, I already have one entry for the competition and it's very cool, I am expecting an entry by another reader and well hopefully more of you will enter ^^.

Very short author's note this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who alerted and added this story to their favorites and special thanks to all those who reviewed:

**Guardian of Courage**, **zoningout**, **frnight**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Hentai-Otaku**, **KageMori**, **Light love L Lawliet** and **Quiet**.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Six: The Game**

Mind games were something that Raito and L had played with each other often in their past life.

It was about power.

Who could trick the other into saying something that would go against them, who would be the first to give in and who would be dominated.

Such games usually have sexual undertones or usually played using sex and though nothing of the sort ever happened the lust for power and complete control was always there.

The gazes and touches.

The cameras and the handcuffs.

Nothing ever came from the use of them.

Games change over time, they change with the purpose of the humans who play them.

As the players pass into a new level they're forced back to the beginning and the objectives may not be the same as before.

*****

The next morning was eventful, though Raito was an early riser, Sayu forced him out of the bed ten minutes earlier then he'd have liked.

The night before had taken it's toll on him.

He'd been awake half the night trying to get his mind around what was going on around him right now. Eventually he came to the decision that whatever was going on was L's fault.

He knew it was childish but hadn't the detective called him just that in his former life?

He knew couldn't blame the fact he had to deal with Misa on L, no, he blamed that fact on both Sayu and the model herself.

Still, Sayu wasn't putting herself back in Raito's good books by waking him up early when he'd had the bare minimum of sleep.

"C'mon Raito! Wake up! I want to go somewhere with you," she whined as she tugged at the sheets the teenage boy had cocooned himself in. The girl's non-stop tugging eventually worked and the boy ungracefully fell out of bed.

With sleep clouded amber eyes the brunet glared at his younger sister who was trying to hold back her giggles at the state her perfectionist brother was in.

"I'll leave you alone for now, but be downstairs in twenty minutes! We're catching a bus to the seaside."

As the brunette bounced out of the room Raito ran a hand through his hair and pondered over getting back into bed and just ignoring Sayu but he knew it wouldn't work.

She was too hyped up to respect his sleep and privacy.

Yawning, he dragged himself onto his feet and begun to get ready, maybe it would be nice to spend the day with his sister.

*****

Raito was wet.

When the siblings had arrived at the seaside though it had been cool, the sun had been out and it seemed like it would be a fairly enjoyable day. They went into a few shops and went into the arcades but the rain clouds had loomed in and by the time the teenagers had really been enjoying themselves it had started to rain.

No, pour was a better term.

So now Raito was sitting in a café, soaked through as he nursed a cup of hot coffee, needless to say he wasn't in the best of moods. So when the brunette revealed to him the reason why she had dragged him out of the house that day he wasn't best pleased.

"So Raito, who was that Ryuzaki that Oto-san brought home last night? What was it that he wanted to talk to you privately about," Sayu asked hesitantly.

The older brunet raised an eyebrow,

"He's working on the case Oto-san's currently working on, he wanted to ask me some thing's, that was all."

The female frowned as she visibly tightened her grip on the handle of her mug of hot chocolate. He also frowned in response, she seemed to know more then she was letting on. What did she know that seemed to be upsetting her?

"Sayu, what did you witness?" His tone was calm and he reached out a hand to pat his younger sister's as she gazed at him imploringly.

"He...he thinks you may be a murderer. I know you're not but...please tell me what's going on. I don't want my Oni-san to be in trouble," her voice a piteous whisper.

Raito sighed,

"I can't explain fully Sayu but simply, I've been helping out Oto-san with the case and the killer if you didn't know is a Jack the Ripper copycat. I've had a lot of good theories on the case due to my knowledge of the original killer but Ryuzaki for some reason has got it in his head that I could be the killer. I'm not going to pretend to understand why, he just does for some reason."

His explanation seemed to be satisfactory as the young girl sighed and leaned back into her seat,

"Okay then, I did have some more questions but they'll just have to wait for another time. I wanted to cheer you up after yesterday so I thought I'd arrange a surprise outing for you. You need to get a girlfriend anyway!"

Before he could even question her about what she'd done, he got his answer in the form of a far too familiar blonde bouncing into the café, complaining about the rain but she soon brightened up at the sight of Raito.

*****

Misa was like a parasite and Raito couldn't shake her off, all day she followed him around clinging to him and trying to leech gifts and kisses out of him.

It was infuriatingly bothersome.

When he reached home Misa was still tagging along,

"Ooooh so this your home Sayu-chan! It looks so cute! Why don't you invite me in and show me your room Raito," she giggled.

Ugh, she'd already dropped the honorific as if they were so close when in reality he didn't want anything to do with her. He was just too polite to tell her to shove off as he wished.

He was about to say no when he realised something.

The camera's would have been installed that day when he was out.

If Ryuzaki was going to insist on watching him when he hadn't done anything wrong-in this life at least-then he might as well give him a show.

"Alright then Misa, it would be nice to have some alone time with you anyway."

The blonde giggled again and tightened her grip on his arm, falling for his charm as usual. Then again most people did.

Once inside he called a quick greeting to his mother and informed her that Misa was coming in and that they were going up to his room. Sayu seemed absolutely ecstatic as she rushed into the living room to tell their mother all about the day out.

The silly girl thought Raito's feelings for the model on his arm were real. Though he was against using girls as pawns, she was asking for it. If she wanted to believe Raito had feelings for her then he'd let her as long as it benefited him.

Surely there wasn't anything wrong with that?

It's not like he was using her to kill anymore, he was just using her to get back at L.

If he looked back on his behavior and thought processes later on then he would realise how juvenile he was being.

Still for now he just led Misa up and into his bedroom, he could feel the familiar invisible gaze of camera's on him and he held back a shiver. It was an invasion of privacy that he was not at all comfortable with. His bedroom was his sanctum and the thought of it being invaded and that he would be looked in on him whenever he was in there depressed him.

When he entered though he acted as if he wasn't even aware they were there, taking a seat on the bed he patted the space next to him as Misa shut the door.

Not nearly as shyly as Raito thought was appropriate she joined him on the bed, placing her hands behind her as she leaned leisurely back.

"What a nice room you have here Raito and such a comfy bed, it must be nice waking up here every morning, wish I could experience it," she commented coquettishly. How much more obvious could she get, she was already making it known she wanted to sleep with him and they weren't even dating.

Rather then throwing a look of revulsion at her as he so desired-that might increase the percentage that he was the murderer, he was disgusted by the idea of whores after all-he chuckled.

"You're being a little forward aren't you? I don't like to use women like that, I'd much rather date a girl for some time first."

Misa blushed in response,

"Well, could I be your girlfriend then?" Her flirtatious expression didn't match her sickly sweet voice but the female seemed to think it was 'cute'. All it did was repulse the brunet all the more.

Putting on another disarming smile he leaned forward and pecked the girl on the cheek,

"Here I was thinking I was going to need to ask you that."

"You were going to ask me?"

An ear shattering squeal was followed by the blonde throwing her arms around the younger teenager,

"Oh my god! Misa is going to be Raito's girlfriend!"

Putting on the pretense of being not only happy but endeared by the girl's actions was more difficult then he remembered it had been. He carried on playing his part well though by leaning in to kiss her. The female kissed back, putting her whole being into the kiss by practically climbing into his lap and pressing up against him as she shoved her tongue in his mouth. Raito was well aware that many men would give an arm and a leg to be in the position he was but being french kissed by the model and having her breasts pressed up against him did nothing for him.

He had to think of something or the girl would soon notice his lack of interest, especially after she pulled away from the kiss and attempted to press his face into her chest.

The very thought of carrying on charade nauseated him to the core but he didn't cease, pushing the girl gently back onto the bed as he had to L yesterday he leaned down to kiss her again but there was a knock on the door before Sachiko popped her head around.

The sight caused her cheeks to burn a light pink colour,

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought I better come tell you that it's getting late and that Misa-san should return home."

Raito moved up off of the girl, he'd never been more relieved in his life that his mother had came to check on him.

"Okay Oka-san, you better go then Misa. I don't want to leave too late, it wouldn't be good if you were unable to get home."

With a sad sigh and nod of agreement, Misa allowed Raito to lead her downstairs to the front door where he waved goodbye and informed her that he would be thinking of her. As soon as he could he trudged back upstairs and shut his door. He allowed himself a sigh as he leaned against his now closed door.

Thank god she was gone.

Still, that had hopefully given Ryuzaki something to think about and the teenager hadn't completed his turn just yet.

This time round he was going to start the games and he was going to win them all, he just had to be careful how and when he played them.

With another sigh the male went over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of pajama's to sleep in before he left the room again for the bathroom. As he had thought there were camera's installed in there as well, they would be ignored when Raito wasn't in the room to give the other members of his family privacy.

Turning the shower on he stripped down as he waited for the water to heat up where he stepped inside. He shut his eyes as he got used to the water, it was honestly helping relax his tense muscles but at the same time he was trying to work out where the cameras were situated.

Turning his body to where he was sure he'd heard a camera whirring near silently he slowly begun to wash.

He was sure only L would be observing him at this time of night and even if someone else was there they wouldn't think anything of it.

Oh he was going to win this game for sure, even if it did take dirty tactics and jealousy and seduction were the best ways he knew.

*****

At the other end of the camera L found himself unable to tear his gaze away, he licked at his lips as the younger moved onto the lower regions of his body.

The ebony haired man was not a very sexual person, he didn't care to masturbate and he certainly didn't usually take part in sexual activities. That had been the reason he had frozen when Raito had moaned under him the day before.

Admittedly he had been slightly confused, he hadn't expected his movements to elicit such a response but as the sound had escaped the others lips he had wanted to hear more. He had ignored the feelings though, he didn't need to deal with such unnecessary feelings rising in him and now he couldn't take his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

He had never been so...interested in watching someone before, it was almost as if Raito was acting it up on purpose.

Wait a second...he had been informed about the cameras and the way he had been acting...he had been working out where the cameras were!

How dare he try and trick him like that, he was not going to be so easily lured into such a trap.

Silently fuming he finally tore his gaze away from the monitor as Raito stepped out of the shower again.

If it was a game that Raito wanted to play then L would play as well but he wasn't going to be so easy to beat.

___________

**Longer chapter this time! **

**I apologise for the Raito x Misa scene but I needed to write it in and hopefully the end made up for it! In all honesty I'm a Misa X Matsuda supporter...I may include that later on but we shall have to see lol. **

**Anyway extra information about the contest. I should have been more specific, you can enter with these types of thing: AMV/Trailer, Drawing, Photo and anything similar to that okay? **

**That might make it easier for some of you to enter, I'm sure you're all talented ^^. **

**So thanks for reading that chapter, please review and I hope more of you will enter the contest now!**


	7. Power Play

Hello again people!

Another update, recent updates aren't very common when it comes to my writing so the fact I've been updating so often shows how much I love this fic and that is honestly down to the fact that you guys seem to love it!

So please keep reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, advertising it and I would love to see anything people have done related to this fic. Seriously, inspiring people is one thing that I rarely do but love.

Also keep guessing who you think the killer is, it's interesting to see who people think it is. Most people assume Mikami at the moment.

Anyway mucho thanks to these guys for reviewing:

**Guardian of Courage**, **misswarchan**, **frnight**, **MoonlessRoad**, **greatstars**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Quiet**, **Light love L Lawliet**, **KageMori** and **Lil Enchantress**.

Special thanks to **Hentai-Otaku** for the wonderful photos and fanart, you can find them from a link on my profile page ^^.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Seven: Power Play**

Seduction is a technique that has been long used in both history and fiction.

From Cleopatra to James Bond.

Sexual domination allows power, to trick someone into giving themselves over to shows the utmost trust and allows people to be used.

Some may say it holds more power then giving someone your name.

Power was something that Raito craved, it was like a drug for him.

The ability to click your fingers and have someone fall at your feet, to be seen as a god, to be able to control people.

He yearned to have such power.

There was one person he wished to overpower more then most though and that was L.

The Detective had always refused to agree to his views, had fought against him, had used his own tricks back against him and had always been so bloody stubborn. It both infuriated and delighted him.

He wanted nothing more then to win, to have the man either limp in his arms or writhing underneath him.

The man had already died in his arms once and now Raito was going to fulfill his carnal desires.

Raito was going to win and he knew L wouldn't go down so easily but the chase was half the fun.

*****

A week had passed before Raito returned to the investigation with his father, he had taken several days away after his little stunt with the camera.

If L had worked out what he'd been up to then he'd be fuming and if he hadn't then staying away from him for a little while may incite a desire be with him.

It was exactly what he needed, oh he wasn't going to lose this time around. For one thing his desires were simpler. To prove his innocence and to possess L.

Yes, that was what he wished to do.

As he stepped into L's current hotel room, the room was mostly quiet apart from a few murmurs and the sound of clicking keys. The other officers looked up as they entered but Matsuda was the only one to greet them.

"Morning Chief, good to see you back with us Raito-kun." His tone was enthusiastic and cheerful and all the brunet could do in response was smile back as his father nodded and went to join Mogi.

The young officer looked around for a few seconds before he sighed and sidled closer to the teen before he stage whispered,

"We haven't had any new leads lately and Ryuzaki has been sulking...maybe you could help cheer him up?"

Why the hell had he moved so close to whisper so loudly?

"I have not been sulking Matsuda, I have merely been too depressed to work on the case, I have no clues to who the killer is and they appear to have gone into hiding, it is just extremely frustrating."

Not a hint of annoyance in his tone.

It appeared that no one other then Raito could get an honest reaction out of the black haired man.

The thought almost made him smirk.

That was when L turned to Raito.

"How nice of you to join us again Yagami-kun, your absence was highly notable, tell me, do you have any theories on why the killer has gone into hiding because I doubt it has anything to do with the investigation."

Though his posture remained the same and his expression blank there was something bitter about him.

It appeared that Raito had underestimated L's annoyance if he discovered what he had been up to. Ah well, maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"I expect the killer is planning on killing within the alloted amount of time that the original Ripper killed, they did so with the first two murders. It would make sense with their action's so far," he explained with a small shrug.

L thought over the other's words for a few minutes before he nodded,

"Yes...that would make sense...it is a good job we have you on the team Yagami-kun, otherwise I would have to go to the trouble of hiring a ripperologist."

Once again though he looked and sounded blank his demeanor was mocking.

It was really starting to piss Raito off now.

Still if he questioned him with the other task force members around then he would just ignore it. He would need to get the Detective alone.

He could always ask him if he wanted to go to a local bakery?

No, he wouldn't agree to go and anyway Watari served cake on demand anyway.

It appeared he would just have to wait until the other members of the task force left, what a bore. His father would be surprised but he'd let him, he wanted the case solved as much as the other members of the task force did.

*****

The daylight hours faded away and as evening came the members of the task force left, they usually stayed but they all needed rest and decided to return home. It was as Soichiro Yagami was pulling on his coat that he noticed Raito hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming Raito?"

The brunet shook his head,

"No, I thought I would stay and try and help Ryuzaki shed some more light on the case...it's going no where after all," he answered, it was a satisfactory excuse for the officer so he left the hotel room, leaving Raito and L alone together.

Watari had disappeared into another room about five minutes prior to the task force leaving so the teenager was likely to have limited time.

Straight away he turned to the young detective sitting across from him and with a frown he spoke up,

"Is there a reason you've been in a foul mood with me all day Ryuzaki?"

The man looked up from his laptop for a few moments before his obsidian gaze returned to his computer screen.

"I have been in a 'foul mood' with everyone today Raito-kun, I don't know why you feel yourself to be so special." Back to using his first name again, he wasn't doing into be friendly though, neither of the pair thought themselves to be friends. No, they were more like rivals yet they weren't. As this time around L wasn't trying to catch the brunet, he was trying to catch another killer even if he did accuse Raito of being the murderer. The man had only used his first name to be derisive.

There was nothing Raito would gain from killing whores, sure, they were committing a crime but he'd never focused solely on one type of criminal before and if he still had the death note he wouldn't be doing so now.

No, it was the fact that L had somehow retained some of his memories without knowing it, that was the only reason he believed Raito to be the killer.

He'd questioned Ryuk about it several times but he had never answered him, he had just avoided the question and asked for apples.

Stupid shinigami.

Still, he couldn't let his thoughts drift so much when around L, that could be dangerous.

"You're just annoyed that you haven't got anything on me from the cameras," he retorted with slight frustration in his tone.

The other simply looked back up at him,

"Oh, no, I have certainly seen more then I wish too due to those cameras but nothing that can be used to convict you for the murderers. I am interested to know though, were you aware you were being watched when you had your girlfriend over that first night? As you certainly seemed to be making a show of everything that night," his tone was slightly dry.

Raito feigned surprise,

"You what? There were already cameras in my house that night...if I had known...you should have told me when they were being installed," he allowed his anger at the other to slip into his tone so his act was more believable.

"Really? You were unaware of the cameras? It sure didn't seem that way, unless you usually flaunt yourself in front of no one, which I find highly doubtful."

He had definitely seen through his act.

Still he'd find his way around it and there was only way he could think to do that.

He could fool him as he had Misa and Takada in the past.

Raito was no fool though, he realised that Ryuzaki wouldn't be so easy to fool, he wouldn't fall for the younger that easily. He could do it though, he was sure of it.

So he got to his feet and moved over to the other sofa which the older man was sitting on, he slid closer to the other so their legs were gently brushing.

"Okay then, maybe I did know that the cameras were there but I was only trying to make you jealous by using Misa," he replied coyly. The other tried to move further away from him but the arm of the sofa blocked his escape.

"What are you trying to do Yagami-kun? I have already told you that I will **not** be controlled so cease your actions."

Raito just smirked and maneuvered himself so he was leaning over the other, his hands placed on either side of his head, pinning him.

"I'm not trying to control you...L...I just want to satisfy myself."

With those words he leaned down and pressed his lips against the others in a hard kiss, he didn't expect a reaction though as the other kissed back. In his surprise he let his guard down for a moment and Ryuzaki was able to kick Raito off of himself.

As the other fell back against the table, knocking the laptop on the floor, the pair glared at each other.

"I am not going to fall for your games Raito-kun and I will repeat that phrase as many times as necessary for you to get it, now go home, I don't wish to see you at the moment."

Raito clambered to his feet, glowering bitterly at the other,

"Then you should also know that I don't lose Ryuzaki and I won't give up until you've fallen for me."

His cold, harsh words echoed throughout the room as the teenager stormed out.

Things were not going to plan for either of them.

Watari returned to the room as Raito left,

"Did something happen?" he asked, worried for both his ward and the young Yagami boy.

Something just didn't seem right between the two young males.

___________

**Lots of Raito and L interaction this chapter, yes? **

**Yeah, I'm slightly worried I somehow made the pair OOC but at the same time I don't think I did so yeah XD. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Discussion

So I had two entrants in the contest...yeah, well I suppose that is something for me XP.

Thanks to everyone who alerted and added this story to their favorites last chapter and special thanks to my reviewers:

**Lil Enchantress, KageMori, Guardian of Courage, watergoddesskasey, gemenin001928, Hentai-Otaku, Light love L Lawliet, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, frnight, aquastreak243, MoonlessRoad, .Sailor.L and BondSlave. **

Special thanks to **Aoishii** for entering the contest.

**Chapter Eight: Discussion**

Memory.

Psychologist's describe it as the mental ability to store, retain and recall information. Some people have better memories then others.

There are many different ways to remember, some people retain information learned from pictures, others from things they've heard, things they do etc.

The memory is function that can either help or hinder anyone.

Memories can be fleeting though and at the same time they can be regained or lost, they can haunt people.

They can cause people to act strangely or do odd things.

If there was one problem Raito was having with his second chance it was that some people seemed to retain partial memories of events from before and it was becoming difficult for him.

There had to be a way to either make them forget completely or to regain all previous memories.

What could he do though?

*****

A few days had passed since Raito had stormed out of the hotel room that contained the current headquarters for the case.

He had returned to the case the day after but he had carefully avoided the Detective and L had done the same with him, no one had questioned the fact.

They all just assumed they were too different, which in many ways was true-they were similar in many ways also but both would refuse to admit that fact-and the police officers had decided that though both bounced off each other when it came to theories, with no new evidence the pair would just annoy each other.

At that moment in time, Raito had just finished school for the day and was walking across the grounds when a surprisingly familiar sight caught his eye.

Standing beside the gates was a teenage girl with perfectly styled brunette hair, it was a little longer then he had ever remembered her having with it reaching her shoulders but it was still cut close to her face.

Her hazel eyes still had a sharp glint to them and with her shoulders held high she appeared to be as confident as ever.

One other thing that was different though was that she was in a school uniform. The skirt and collar were a burgundy color and the ribbon black, she wore matching black socks which reached her knees and she wore ballet flats.

The girl turned her head when she heard his footsteps and smile grew on her lips as she nodded at him in greeting.

Takada Kiyomi.

Why was she here though? She had no reason to come meet him, she shouldn't even know him yet. They met in college.

The thoughts whirled around his head as the girl walked over to him,

"Yagami Raito, I assume you recognize me?"

Recognize...did she somehow have memories of her past life?

The girl watched him, he seemed a lot less impressive then she remembered but then again it appeared that he was confused. Was she not supposed to have those memories...the shinigami had told her and that man-what was his name...oh, Mikami-that they had been important in Raito's former life after touching them with that notebook of his.

Something seemed amiss though, she felt like there was something missing so she'd came to find him.

Now a man that she was so sure she had been in love with didn't seem to know what was going on when he'd always had a plan before.

It was unusual, almost out of character.

"Yes, of course I do, look we can go to this café I know and talk."

He seemed to return to normal as he nodded at the girl and started to walk out of the gates but not before he was stopped by two giggling freshmen girls, one of them seemed almost timid and she was blushing as she avoided looking Raito in the face as the other just grinned and giggled openly.

"Yagami-senpai, Reiko here was hoping you would come to her house party this weekend, it's not going to be a big one sadly but she really wants _you_ to come if ya catch my drift," she exclaimed as she squeezed her quiet friend's arm.

As the brunet was letting the girl's down gently Takada analyzed them, the brash one wore her skirt too short and was wearing far too much make up. It looked like she was model for a dirty magazine.

Most girls had no dignity in this day and age but Takada was different, she was more intelligent, more mature and more refined. You would never catch her selling herself out in such a way.

She would get along fine in life without having to resort to such low tactics.

The black haired woman found herself lost in her thoughts and hid her surprise as Raito mentioned that they had arrived as she took a seat in a booth at the back of the café. They waited for the waitress to take their order and bring their drinks over in silence but as soon as the young woman-who had been making painfully obvious looks at the male- had moved on, Raito got to business.

"How much do you know?"

"I know that in what has to be another life-for there is no explanation-you were exacting justice on criminals, that you were going to be a god and that you claimed I would be your goddess but that is all, and something seems to be different this time."

The brunet nodded as he thought things over, it was good that she hadn't realised that he had been the one to kill her, that would have made things difficult. Still, he had no use for her now, he didn't need a camouflage girlfriend and he most certainly didn't need media coverage or anyone to kill.

"Well that would be because there is no death note in human hands, this is a second chance for us all if you will, you can live your life how you wish."

The girl remained quiet as she sipped at her tea for a few minutes, her sharp gaze locked on his face unblinkingly-reminiscent of L the boy couldn't help but muse.

"You have given up on your dream? I have to admit, I am slightly disappointed."

Her comment caused the teenage male to frown,

"Of course I haven't, I still wish for a crime free world, I just have to find a better way to create it and the death note wasn't the way after all."

With a sigh, Takada nodded in agreement before she finished her tea, fishing out of her bag a small sheet of paper with her address and number on,

"Well, let's stay in contact then...if you're a great man as I remember then I wish to keep in contact with you...I shall see you another time," she responded, placing her half of the bill down on the table before she left with a glare at the waitress as she sauntered back over to the brunet.

How pathetic.

Raito remained seated for a little while longer, putting his portion of the bill on the table for the waitress to take before he finished off his coffee.

Well, that had been interesting. Takada was still interested in him and his ideals and she obviously still wished to help him.

He had to admit that though he had never been interested in her, that she had been slightly better company then Misa with her more mature out look on everything and her slightly over average intelligence. She hadn't been his ideal partner though and he wouldn't be placing that idea in her head this time.

Still, he may find some use for her in the future.

With that thought he left the building and headed for the nearby hotel which held the investigation headquarters for the moment.

*****

"Yagami-kun, we have had a development in the case."

Those were the words that Raito was greeted with as he entered the investigation room, the only people in the room at that moment in time were L, Watari, Matsuda and himself so it must have been important.

"What is it?" He asked, unable to help a hint of his excitement seeping through.

"This may not seem very important but it could be extremely helpful, we have had the original of the letter published in the newspaper handed in and we now know what newspapers the individual letters come from and they are all from broad sheets that are only statistically read by the middle class," L explained as he turned his head to monitor the other's expression.

"Which means that it isn't likely to be an angry customer or pimp," Raito muttered as he took a seat on the sofa opposite of L.

The black haired man nodded,

"Yes, your father insisted on passing the letter back onto forensics for more thorough research and the others have gone to get a list of names of those in the city who regularly buy those papers."

That was definitely something to go on and though the fact the killer was middle class probably raised the percentage of him being the killer, the two newspapers could lower it as the only one in the family who ever brought newspapers was his father and he only ever read one so he couldn't have sent the letter.

"Well it's definitely something to go on."

Matsuda who had been reading through an earlier report they had been given looked up at the pair of them,

"Does this mean the pair of you are going to start getting along again? The atmosphere is usually so tense when you're ignoring each other," he asked.

Black and hazel eyes met.

"There are some issues that you don't need to be aware of Matsuda but they aren't going to affect our work on the case so if getting along means you and the others can get on better with the case then we shall during work hours," L answered.

Matsuda sighed with a small grin,

"Okay then. Well I'm going to go take a break now if you don't mind...I'm sure you two will get along fine with the case alone," the officer commented before he left, humming to himself.

That was when Watari struck though,

"Matsuda had a point, I do not see why you two have been so cold towards each other recently, it all started that night you two were left alone...Ryuzaki, Yagami-kun, what happened?"

The old man was getting frustrated with his ward, he had avoided asking him what had happened as it had obviously disgruntled him, had been sure that L would come to him and explain it when he was ready but he hadn't.

Though it hadn't affected L's work on the case, it had affected his attitude and he had been colder then average to Raito and he wanted to know what had happened already.

Watari was determined to get to the bottom of it.

___________

**Yeah, the ending wasn't linked to the rest of the chapter but trust me, both parts shall make sense later on. **

**So I hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**Oh and though you guys probably don't care I have now finished high school! I now just have to go back to exams and okay, I'll be going back to sixth form but still, I've finished high school woot! **

**So once again please review!**


	9. Murders and Mistakes

I'm updating! I know I've been slow lately but I have been working on a Death Note project. I have written a Death Note fanfic for a fanbook which will be on sale online. A lot of the work in there looks like it's going to be really good so when it's published I hope some of you will order copies of the book.

So thanks to anyone who alerted and added this story to their favorites.

Special thanks to my reviewers:

**.Sailor.L**, **BondSlave**, **Hentai-Otaku**, **MoonlessRoad**, **greatstars**, **Aoishii**, **Lil Enchantress**, **Quiet**, **rainney**, **Cross-The Damned Alchemist**, **KageMori**, **Not Yet Knowing**, **hilarycookie13** and **notcrazy. im insane.**

I think I'm losing reviewers...damn...please tell me what to do to get more reviews people.

Contest results will be at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Nine: Murders and Mistakes**

Fear is powerful and controlling emotion, it can stop people from doing things, it can convince people to lie and it can also destroy peoples lives.

Fear haunted the women who worked on the streets, the thought of a killer on the loose frightened the girls and many refrained from working but as the weeks passed there was no sign of the killer and women returned to work.

One such girl was a seventeen year old named Tachibana Natsumi, she was living alone and had to pay her bills somehow. Without a high school education and without her parents sending her any money, she needed some way to live.

Not that she wanted to return home anyway.

Her mother was dead and her father a drunk, at the age of twelve her older sister had packed up their things and they had run away, never once looking back.

The girl sighed as she leaned against a closed shop window, her ebony locks flowed around her as chestnut eyes studied the people entering and leaving the club, a few men caught her gaze and shot her leering smiles but she just ignored them. She was awaiting one of her regulars.

He had been one of her sister's boyfriends up until a few years ago when her sister had...

No, Natsumi didn't want to think about that. Instead she raised a hand and tugged at her hair, looking for split ends. She'd need a haircut soon but she doubted she'd be able to afford it, her money usually went on the rent.

Time was dragging by and the man didn't come, she was left with her thoughts and when a man in his mid-thirties came over and asked how much, she didn't deny him. After all she needed the money and if her sister's ex was going to be late then he could wait.

As she was led into the alley nearby and was pounded into the wall, her expression remained blank and her body felt as numb as it usually did though she acted as her customer wished. She had been at the job since she was fourteen, her sister's boyfriend at the time had been watching her for a while, lusting over the young girl until one day he came over when he knew Ayako would be out working the streets. He had asked her for sex and then had paid her afterwards, it happened repeatedly for a few months before her sister found out.

She had been pissed beyond belief.

She had been selling her body, not caring about who she had sex with and not bothering with protection as long as they paid her enough. She hadn't wanted her sister to go through the same thing, she had been earning the money to look after her and she had failed. She dumped the boy but only a few months later Ayako was diagnosed with AIDS and later on died.

Natsumi had been forced onto the streets doing the same job that had caused her sister's death.

No tears came at the memory, she had cried enough when she had first started selling herself on the streets.

The man zipped up and left her and as the man left another person entered the alley.

Assuming it was just another customer, the brown eyed girl just watched the hooded man come over but what he did surprised her. A knife was pulled out and before she knew what was happening, the man had attacked her.

She was too shocked to move, no scream escaped her lips and eventually her body fell to the floor still as the person leaned over her, eagerly using the knife to cut into her as she died, a puddle of her blood pooled around her.

As she died a small smile grew on her lips, she could see her sister standing behind her killer.

Finally she could lay in peace and join her sister and mother.

*****

The murderer however was interrupted and the police man who had been walking the streets chased after someone in a hooded jumper and baggy jeans but they lost them in the dark alleys.

A few hours later another victim was found dead.

The double murders had been reenacted, only one more to go before the Ripper murders were complete again.

*****

It wasn't until Raito entered the hotel room the next morning that he found out about the double murder.

Everyone was busy and both him and his father were set to work straight away.

It was a relief for the brunet really, after the night before he didn't really want to talk to Ryuzaki or Watari, he'd never been so embarrassed and angry before and a grimace grew on his lips at the memory.

*****

"_Matsuda had a point, I do not see why you two have been so cold towards each other recently, it all started that night you two were left alone...Ryuzaki, Yagami-kun, what happened?" _

_Raito had sat, watching the old man blankly. He had to be careful what he said, he knew that Watari cared about L but he didn't know how he would react if he found out that the teenager had kissed the Detective. _

_Unsurprisingly, L spoke up,_

"_Nothing happened Watari, if something had I would have informed you by now." _

_Obviously he didn't want his caretaker knowing that he had allowed himself to be kissed by the other, it would have made him seem careless after all._

_The elderly gentleman had just frowned in response,_

"_I know something happened, I may be old but I am not a fool," he retorted calmly as he crossed his arms and studied L carefully. He had known the raven man long enough to be able to tell when he was lieing. _

_After a few minutes Watari turned his sharp gaze on Raito, studying him intently,_

"_Did you do something to Ryuzaki? Did you attempt to have...relations with him." _

_The ex-serial killer's mouth dropped open at the other's suggestion but he quickly composed himself,_

"_Of course I didn't! I'm straight if you didn't realise and Ryuzaki will back me up on this anyway," he indignantly responded before turned to the man sitting next to him with a nod._

_L didn't speak up._

_Taking that as a yes, Raito did try and have some sort of...relations-Watari felt rather awkward talking and thinking about such things between two males-with his ward before he had turned and returned to the small kitchen area of the room. _

_He would be keeping a close eye on the teenager now._

*****

Watari had gotten the complete wrong end of the stick, the kiss hadn't been anything sexual! It wasn't like he'd tried to rape the older man or anything.

Cursing under his breath, Raito returned to reading the report in front of him, he could feel dark eyes on his back and he turned his head to see the detective watching him. The room was silent apart from the clicking of keys and turned of pages so he raised an eyebrow and mouthed _"what?" _at the older. He simply shrugged and returned to working at his laptop.

That man really was odd.

___________

**Ugh, I apologise for this terrible chapter but I wanted to update before going on holiday next week and I wanted to get the double murders out of the way so sorry about the rambles and lack of Raito and L. **

**Next Chapter will be better so please review. **

**As for contest results, only two people entered the entries and other stuff I received are linked in my profile. So when Hentai-Otaku and Aoishii are ready please tell me what you would like me to write for you and I'll write it when I get around to it.**


	10. Curiousity Doesn't Always Kill the Cat

I am so sorry I took so long to update this but I had writers block but as soon as I had an idea I planned the chapter out and got it written.

I'm in a Death Note mood again as the fanbook I have a fic in has been released online, if you want to check it out there's a link in my profile.

I also edited my profile so all the art I have received for this fic is linked separately so please take a look and maybe do something else for me to include.

Special thanks to my reviewers because whenever I managed to read my reviews on holiday I loved seeing that people were still reading and reviewing. So thank you:

**KageMori**, **akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune**, **Not Yet Knowing**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Shuuhei Tattoos 69**, **Quiet**, **Aoishii**, **Hentai-Otaku**, **Nightwing Gurl**, **Guardian of Courage** and **Lil Enchantress**.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Ten:** **Curiosity Doesn't Always Kill the Cat**

Curiosity is a very human emotion, people can't help but wonder about things they do not know.

They wish to gain knowledge about anything and everything and will go to nearly any extent to gain knowledge. People have travelled across the world, invented and tested many things, have studied many subjects, creatures and people yet we still crave new expertise.

However we aren't always curious about things we should be, we pry into others lives and try to fit ourselves in and involve ourselves in ways we shouldn't.

The saying goes that 'curiosity kills the cat' but is that always true?

*****

Yagami Sayu liked to think of herself as a good person and especially liked to think that she was a good little sister so when Raito left his phone on the coffee table one morning, well she decided that she'd inform him and return it to him.

Of course when she felt the phone vibrate and saw that he had received two text messages, she just had to see what they said. She was his younger sister, she was expected to be nosy.

They read:

**Raito! **

**Misa has a shoot near yr house so she's coming 2 have lunch with u!**

**Can't wait! **

**Luv, Misa Misa 3**

and

**Yagami-kun, **

**I got your number off of a girl from your school, I was hoping to meet up with you, I have something of the utmost importance to discuss with you.**

**I will meet you in the park at 10AM. **

**Kiyomi**

The brunette blinked down at the second message.

She thought it was sweet that Misa had asked to meet up with her big brother but who was Kiyomi? What was so important that she had to talk to him about it face to face.

Sayu's mouth dropped open a bit, maybe Raito was dating the both of them?!

He had been spending an awful lot of time out, sure he was leaving with their dad but they could be splitting up. Oh how horrible would that be, Raito was too nice to do such things to girls, it couldn't be true.

That was when the front door opened and before the teenage girl could drop the phone, Raito entered the living room and caught her looking at his phone.

"Sayu, what are you doing with my phone?" he asked quietly, he looked calm but she could tell he was annoyed with her.

"Ummm nothing, I was just going to bring your phone to you," she answered before handing the phone to the older teenager but not before she worked up the nerve to ask him about the messages she'd read.

"Who's Kiyomi?"

Raito looked confused for a second or so before he looked down at the message left open on the phone and understood,

"She's a friend, why do you want to know anyway?"

Sayu sighed and smiled up at him,

"I knew it was stupid to be worried, you'd never cheat on Misa-chan," she exclaimed.

A loud sound burbled from the male as he begun to laugh, cheat on Misa with Takada? He wouldn't date either of them unless it was necessary but the fact that he had technically done just that in his past life just made it even funnier.

He calmed down when he received a pout in response,

"Honestly Sayu, I'm not dating either of them. Where did you get that idea," he explained before he ran a hand through his neat auburn hair before he put his phone in his pocket and turned to leave.

"Since I'm not needed, I better go meet her," he muttered before he turned and left the house with his little sister gaping at his back.

What was he talking about, of course he was dating Misa!

"Guys," she grumbled as she flopped down on the sofa and turned the television on.

What could you do with them.

*****

Heels clicked across the concrete as a sharply dressed brunette female walked towards the bench where her companion was waiting,

"Good morning Yagami-kun," she greeted as she sat down, wearing trousers and a pastel coloured blouse that day.

She always dressed as if she was doing business.

"Morning Takada-san, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

A wry smile grew on painted red lips,

"Straight to the point then, have you thought about dealing with criminals again?" she asked as she smoothed out the creases in her trousers and turned to him.

"Obviously I have but I plan to do it by joining the police or something along those lines."

Slender fingers gripped his arm as she leaned in closer to him, so he could almost feel her breath on his face.

"What if there was another way, what if we could go on killing criminals and get away with it."

Killing criminals? What was she talking about that.

He frowned slightly,

"Takada-san, what are you talking about ...you haven't killed anyone have you?" he asked in a hushed tone, leaning in closer as well so no one could listen in on their conversation.

"Perhaps, but I would only kill those who deserve it as you did," she breathed with a smirk on her lips and a malicious gleam in her eye.

She couldn't be...

"Raito!" a loud, obnoxious squeal interrupted his thought process before he was tugged away from Takada, he turned his head slightly to see Misa.

Not that he had assumed it was anyone other then her.

"What were you doing so close to that girl," Misa wailed, her voice shrill as she glared at the other girl with her heavily made up eyes.

"Raito belongs to Misa so stay away!"

The blonde had a surprisingly tight grip on him but he managed to escape as Takada eyed the girl's short lolita attire and stood up, speaking up,

"As far as I know he doesn't belong to anyone other then himself."

"That's where you're wrong! Who _are_ you anyway!" she demanded, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Takada Kiyomi, I already know who you are though Amane-san."

Misa's expression turned smug, glad that even a prize bitch like Takada knew who she was.

"Though I have to confess, I am slightly disappointed that you seem to be a stereotypical model..."

The blonde looked confused and the resounding look of satisfaction on Takada's face was rather amusing,

"I mean that you seem to be a dumb blonde," she explained with a small sigh.

The older girl flushed a deep red colour out of embarrassment,

"How **dare** you! Misa is not dumb and you Kiyomi-san don't know her!"

Raito shook his head as he watched the two squabbling girls, it didn't appear that they'd be stopping any time soon and he needed quiet to think about the theory he had just hatched about the murderer.

He needed to get to the headquarters but the two girls were never going to allow him to at this rate.

"Look this is all just one big misunderstanding, we were having a private conversation Misa and Takada-san...Misa isn't all that dumb, that was a slightly unfair statement."

There was silence between the two girls for a moment,

"Fine then but Amane-san, just a friendly a friendly warning though, I wouldn't go out at night dressed like that if I were you, someone might mistake as a hmph...lady of the night, goodbye," Takada commented before turning and walking away, Misa gaping at her back for a few moments before she pouted and started stomping on the spot, fuming to herself.

"How dare she say such things about Misa!" she spat, only just starting on her rant, Raito took this as his cue to leave.

"That was rather rude but I'm afraid I have to leave now Misa, I've got something to attend to so I'll have to see you another time," he quickly replied.

The brunet stood up and smiled down at Misa, she would leave him alone if he put on the charm. Girls were so easy to manipulate in that aspect, they would do anything you told them to do, would believe anything you said as long as you kept them sweet and acted charismatic.

Of course his plan worked, Misa just nodded and batted her eyelashes back up at him,

"Okay then Raito! Misa will call you tonight," she exclaimed before she skipped back off from the direction she came from.

So simple.

*****

Eventually Raito made his way to the hotel the investigation was based in, he had ended up stopping at a bakery on the way to get a cake for L.

It wasn't that he wanted the detective to forgive him, he just realised that L was extremely stubborn and it wouldn't be easy to explain his theory to him unless he was happy and cake was the one way he knew to make the other happy.

He sighed, if his theory got him anywhere anyway.

Her words could have just been talking about a possibility, Takada probably wouldn't want to get her hands dirty and there was no way she could get her hands on a death note anyway.

Or was there.

He would need to have a word with Ryuk later.

Entering the make shift investigation room-the lounge- he placed the white box on the table in front of L before he headed to the laptop that his father vacated when he'd seen him arrive.

"What is in the box Yagami-kun?" L asked as he eyed it blankly.

Why did he always have to look so expressionless, the brunet couldn't help but think in vexation.

Sitting down in an arm chair he looked back up at the pale skinned man,

"Strawberry shortcake, I passed a bakery on the way so I thought I'd get some for everyone," he explained indifferently before he returned his attention to his laptop.

He heard a pleased noise escape L though and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips.

The detective may be infuriatingly annoying, stubborn and unfair but he wasn't all that bad. He wanted justice as much as Raito had, they had just had different views on how to give justice.

No, he had to concentrate on his work.

He shook his head and opened up the police files, searching for Takada's to check out.

It appeared she hadn't been arrested and didn't have anything on her criminal record. She'd always done well in school and well she seemed like a perfectly good person.

Raito sighed, it didn't look as if this was going to come to anything.

Absently, he moved onto her parents files. Her dad was a banker, had received a speeding fine years back but that was hardly anything of importance. Her mother's file however was different.

The brunet sat up straight as his eyes skimmed the file and the further he read the more his eyes widened.

It appeared that Takada didn't come from such a normal, middle class family after all.

He continued clicking through files and checked things out before he shut the laptop.

Well that certainly gave her a reason for hating prostitutes.

Finally he stood up and walked over to where L was sitting.

Takada could quite well be a murderer, in her past life she wouldn't have known about the death notes at this time in her life, she would have found another way to deal with her hate but now...

She had all her memories of what she'd done, about what Raito, Mikami, Misa and Higuchi had done. They had all dealt justice to criminals and prostitution was a crime plus she had her own personal vendetta against them. It would seem like a perfect reason to kill them.

He sighed slightly before he cleared his throat to call L's attention to him.

Black eyes settled on him for a moment before returning to the slice of cake he was eating.

"Yes Yagami-kun?"

"Could I speak to you in private. I have a theory on who the killer is."

There was a sudden silence as the police officers and Watari stopped what they were doing to listen in as they all turned their shocked gazes on him.

"Can you not tell me who it is in front of everyone else?"

Inside Raito scowled in response to this but that would seem childish, he needed to remain calm and not allow the other to get to him.

"Fine then, earlier on I was speaking to a friend of mine, Takada Kiyomi and she said something rather suspicious to me..."

"How come I have never heard of this Takada?" Soichiro interrupted, he thought he knew about all of his son's friends and they were all perfectly good citizens. Well as good as teenagers could be.

"I only met her recently, anyway she asked me what I could do if we could kill criminals then get away with it. Sadly our conversation was ended by Misa but before she left she also warned Misa that she might be mistaken as a prostitute and it sounded like a threat to me," he explained.

The look L was shooting him looked almost sceptical, it was blank but Raito could feel that the older man didn't believe him.

"If she is a high school student like you then how could she find the time and what would her motive be?" he asked.

_That didn't stop you from accusing me_ he retorted in his mind but of course he continued to act calm in front of everyone though he was coming close to losing it.

"I did some background research on her and her family, it turns out that years before she got married, her mother was a prostitute for a while. She was addicted to drugs and jailed for it for a few times before she was finally placed on a rehabilitation program and found a job. Last year though she was also done for assault, apparently she caught her husband in bed with a prostitute and attempted to attack the girl for it. That prostitute was the first victim, Sakurai Junko."

L had finished his cake as the brunet was speaking and placed his empty plate down on the table next to his laptop.

"I suppose that is a sufficient motive but for once Yagami-kun, I cannot agree with you. It just does not suit the killings and where would she have got her hands on the correct equipment? It is just too improbable," he responded as he looked up at the teenage male.

He did have a point there but that was the last straw, he couldn't take any more of the man's off-handed, demeaning attitude. He just didn't want to admit he was wrong as that would mean that Raito was better then him. In his warped mind it could mean that he had power over him and that was a thought that L didn't like.

"She could have paid someone or there could have been some other way she did it but you just won't agree with me because it would mean that you're wrong, that I am not the killer but you're just too stubborn to see it," his voice started off calm but as he spoke he became angrier until he was nearly screaming at the other who just stared emptily back at him.

As if he didn't care.

Oh, the brunet was going to make him care though.

He pulled his arm back and went in for a punch but before his fist met the other's face, L had moved and he felt a leg kick into his side and send him flying back into the table, knocking of the laptop and scattering the files all across the floor.

Raito glared at L through narrowed brown eyes,

"That is enough Yagami-kun, I will look into your theory as we need to look into every angle but there is no need to scream at me. Please return to your work everyone, I will have a word with Yagami-kun in private," he said, nodding at everyone else in the group who all did as he said but Raito didn't miss the angry look his father shot at him.

He knew he should have stayed calm, getting to his feet, he followed L into the bedroom to talk.

___________

**I hope that chapter was a lot better then the last one, it's longer most definitely XD. **

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Forbidden Fruit

Okay as I type this author's note, I still don't know what on earth I'm going to write this chapter, I'm sort of winging it so let's hope it goes well lol.

It's nice to see a ton of new alerts and favorites so thanks to you guys who did that.

Special thanks to my reviewers: **Hentai-Otaku**,** blackinky**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Aoishii**, **Not Yet Knowing**, **wowwowwubbzy**, **Nightwing Gurl**, **KageMori**, **Warratah**, **Meova** and **Rai Vinn**.

I'm now over the 100 review mark and I have to say thanks to you guys. This is my most popular fic so far and it's not even complete yet! My second most popular fic only has 76 reviews and that's probably because I left it for a whole year before I updated once...which I won't be doing for this fic and well they also weren't always good reviews.

So thanks for encouraging me so far with lovely reviews and I hope that you will all enjoy the rest of this story...however many more chapters it ends up being.

**Chapter 11:** **Forbidden Fruit**

There are many ways of controlling people but controlling people on a mass scale is not easy.

One person can ruin things, can spark rebellion and destroy everything that person or group has put together.

People need to be controlled.

How though?

Drugs can be used to weaken people, to create problems between groups so they are too busy fighting with each other to rebel.

Subliminal messages can be passed on through music or television or even through propaganda. If you read it or hear about it from the news you're more likely to believe it.

Governments across the world use these methods and more but what is the oldest method of controlling people?

Religion.

Every religion contains it's own rules and guidelines which even in this day and age people follow, in western society it is still seen as deviant to break these rules. If you did break those rules then you would be punished by whatever greater being you followed.

In Christian belief the worst thing to do would be to act out any of the 'seven deadly sins'.

Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath.

Of course it is near impossible to not have committed at least one of those sins in modern life, for those who are 'lucky' enough to live in modern society at least, for we can have nearly anything we want yet we still desire more.

Of course this is a human fault and higher beings must laugh at the petty squabbles people have been known to get into over material objects.

Now I am writing about sin for a reason, for it has a purpose in this story as it does in many stories.

Takada and Misa are envious of each other, they both believe the other to be in Raito's favor and they want him for themselves and they don't care about the consequences. Greed.

Both Raito and L are too proud to admit when they are wrong, they see mistakes as weaknesses and they don't want the other to see that weakness. They constantly fight themselves and each other to keep to an image, ignoring what they both want on the inside. Lust.

Are they truly committing sin or are they all just trying to fool themselves with emotions they know and are comfortable with.

*****

"If you have a problem with me, Raito-kun I would rather you leave it outside of the investigation room or leave the investigation to those who are willing to work with me on it."

Those were the first words out of L's mouth as Raito shut the door of the bedroom they had entered. As the brunet turned around to face the other's back he studied the room.

It was a mess, there were a few clothes spread over the floor with books and sweet wrappers mixed in. It was like a sloppy teenager's room...not that Raito would expect anything else. If he hadn't insisted on keeping a tidy room, he would have been staying in such a pigsty when he had been handcuffed to L.

He had to pay attention to the older man though, he could never allow his thought's to linger around the Detective. Especially those linked to their past life.

"I wouldn't have such a problem if you would admit it when you're wrong but fine, I'll let it go...I'm sorry for shouting out of turn," he responded, his tone slightly bitter as the other finally turned around to face him.

"How do I know that I'm wrong? We do not have any concrete evidence on who the murderer is yet therefore I cannot say that I'm wrong if I don't know."

L's response was smooth has he stared blankly at the other, obsidian met hazel as the pale man's eyes-or were they black holes?- drew him in.

Silence fell across the room for a few seconds before the brunet broke eye contact and cleared his throat,

"Exactly, you don't have any evidence that I'm the criminal either. I don't even have a motive, whereas Takada does," he argued.

"No, but I feel in my gut that you have committed some sort of crime, something serious and that I shouldn't trust you too easily."

A feeling...his memories of the Kira case.

Raito stepped forward until he was in front of the other, golden eyes meeting onyx orbs once again.

"Is that why you refuse to accept that I may have found the killer, because you _feel_ that you shouldn't trust me...do you even have any idea where that _feeling_ comes from?" he asked, getting closer and closer to the other with every word.

Though he looked as if he felt calm, Raito could feel L's breath quickening slightly as the teenager invaded his personal space.

"I have no reason not to trust my gut instinct, now step back before I make you."

A smirk was the only reply he got for a few moments as the brunet stepped back a little,

"Gut instinct? Is that what you call it?"

Raito was relishing in knowing something that once again, L didn't know. He could torment him with it and the black haired man wouldn't even know what he was talking about. He could play with him and not have to worry about breaking him.

Yet...to break him once again would be so...exquisite.

To have such control, to be able to do what he liked to the other. To be able to have him in all possible ways.

Yes, that was what he truly desired but he would not act on it.

That was something Kira would have done, he could not destroy his chances this time round but that didn't mean he couldn't play around and chase after what he wanted.

L was like the forbidden fruit after all.

"Yes...why, is there something I should know?" the Detective asked, eyes narrowing slightly as he studied the other carefully. Watching for any signs of threat or lies.

"Just that your instinct may be correct...but not this _time," _Raito answered as he stepped forward again.

Eyes met for the third time before Raito leaned in and brushed his lips against the other's ear,

"I'm not responsible for these murders but that isn't to say I haven't...sinned," he breathed before he nipped at the lobe and pulled away.

The brunet could feel the other's fury yet was surprised when spindly fingers gripped his shirt and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

It was bitter, heated and oh so wrong but it as cliché as it sounds, it felt right. It felt like through all their hatred there was something good and true there.

It would just take a lot of digging to get to.

Pale fingers fumbled with the buttons on Raito's shirt, slowly getting them all undone as they pulled away to breath before diving back into the kiss again, the teenager's own hands sliding up the baggy white shirt of the other.

Tongues fought for dominance, both males wanting to be in charge, to be the dominant one.

They were far too interested in each other, trapped in their own little world so when someone knocked on they didn't notice.

They weren't aware as someone opened the door, it wasn't until a phone was dropped to the floor and a gasp left the intruder's throat that they noticed.

They pulled away, turning to stare incredulously back at the person.

___________

**Ha ha slight cliffhanger, whoever is at the door is up to you guys! **

**So this chapter only ended up moving their relationship on and it was short but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. **

**As you can tell, I don't usually go into description of kiss scenes and stuff so yeah...this is most likely an M just for the gory stuff that's to come. **

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed and will review...and I will love anyone forever if you'd do something for this fic. More art, videos, banners etc anything really! **

**I love you guys and please review to encourage me to update quicker! **


	12. Truths and Lies

Hello my lovely readers!

Here I am with another update, even if it is a late one XP.

Anyway as I said last chapter this fanfic may be over soon but it may not as I have some ideas which have yet to pass which may slow the fic down a little but I guess it means more for people to read.

Thanks to **Nada1224**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Lady Vampyre Nefertiri**, **Blues-harp Babysplit**, **Patt18**, **Meova**, **blackinky**, **Wicked Winter**, **Not Yet Knowing**, **Nightwing Gurl**, **Killergirl01**, **ZeroPanda**, **mihel asyki akatsuki schizo**, **Ahaha uh no.**, **Strawberry Revenge**, **Wicked Cheshire** and **Sweeter**.

Wow, that's the highest amount of reviews on one chapter so far ^^.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Twelve: Truths and Lies**

Pale fingers fumbled with the buttons on Raito's shirt, slowly getting them all undone as they pulled away to breath before diving back into the kiss again, the teenager's own hands sliding up the baggy white shirt of the other.

Tongues fought for dominance, both males wanting to be in charge, to be the dominant one.

They were far too interested in each other, trapped in their own little world so when someone knocked on they didn't notice.

They weren't aware as someone opened the door, it wasn't until a phone was dropped to the floor and a gasp left the intruder's throat that they noticed.

They pulled away, turning to stare incredulously back at the person.

"R...Raito," the name fell out of Soichiro's mouth as he gaped at the position his son was in with the world's greatest detective. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, surely there was a perfectly good explanation for it, his son would never be caught kissing...another man.

No, there had to be a reason for it...

A cry of "Chief" from behind him caused Soichiro to return to his senses and as he moved to block the doorway and turned to answer at the same time, Matsuda managed to peek over his shoulder to see Raito and L moving apart from each other as Raito attempted to fix his appearance once again.

A blush promptly grew on the young policeman's face,

"Errr sorry...was I interrupting something?" he squeaked, seeming extremely embarrassed when he'd hardly witnessed anything. Really, Matsuda was such an idiot.

Raito cleared his throat as if to speak but L beat him to it,

"It was nothing for either of the two of you to worry about," he commented as Raito turned to glare at him for a second or two before he turned his amber gaze on the two unwanted guests.

"It's just as Ryuzaki says."

The Chief felt anger flare up inside of him, he had caught his son lip locked with another male, a man that he had butted heads with on more then one occasion and that Soichiro himself had respected yet they both claimed that it wasn't anything as if it was perfectly normal!

Surely Raito should be angry, disgusted with Ryuzaki who had obviously forced himself upon the brunet.

"Nothing! Raito if Ryuzaki here is taking advantage of you then it is something!"

Raito had to resist a snort at his Father's accusation, sure Ryuzaki had kissed him but it had only been because of the brunet's teasing. He was too socially awkward to even think about using someone in that way.

"Oto-san, Ryuzaki didn't take advantage of me and as I've said, it was nothing," he attempted to explain but it was useless, Soichiro just bristled in anger and stormed further into the room and grabbed a hold of his son's wrist.

"Enough talking, you obviously don't know what you're talking about Raito. You're going home," he snapped, his voice insistent and his expression was hard. If Raito had honestly been a willing participant in that kiss then he couldn't have his son anywhere near Ryuzaki any more. He wasn't going to allow his precious son-his pride and joy-to be corrupted by the man but at the same time he understood that he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of solving the case. He needed to get Raito out of the way so he wouldn't have to worry about any such events repeating themselves.

Keeping a tight grip on his son, he led him out of the room, Raito had bowed his head. The brunet knew that he shouldn't push the matter any further, it would be a sign of disrespect and it would only make the man angrier. Matsuda didn't seem to share this sentiment though as he spoke up,

"Chief, if Raito-kun and Ryuzaki both say nothing happened then obviously it..." but the words died in his throat at the harsh glare his commanding officer shot him as they passed.

Everyone in the room remained silent as Soichiro led Raito out of the room, intent on having a long talk with him about it before returning to work.

*****

The drive home was a quiet one, neither male had anything to say to the other as they both tried to work out what to say. Finally the car was parked in the driveway of their house, the street seemingly empty apart from them.

Eventually Soichiro coughed and turned his tired eyes upon his eldest child,

"What was that all about Raito? It's not like you to do something so...amoral?" he questioned. He was calm now yet his whole demeanour seemed to be begging Raito to lie to him, to tell him what he wanted to hear. The teenager didn't want to upset his Father and lieing had become second habit to him. It was so easy just to let people hear what they wanted to hear, to let them believe what they wish and to mould their understanding of what was going on around them to a situation that the liar could control.

This was his Father though and he'd lied to him so often in the past but...to tell the truth would mess things up and he would never be able to bring Takada to justice-if she was the murderer as he suspected-and to get close to L again. He had to make up his mind about what he wished to do and he had to make it **now**.

Sighing quietly and moving his lips into a sorry smile he shrugged his shoulders slightly at his Father,

"It just happened Oto-san...it was sort of a spur of the moment thing and I wasn't exactly comfortable...I just didn't want to insult Ryuzaki any more then I already had. I want to help you solve the case after all, so I just gave in." The answer seemed earnest enough and Soichiro wanted to believe Raito, he had always been such a good and honest boy after all. So he took Raito's word for it with a nod,

"Alright then but I want you to stay home today, see if you can find anything about your friend Takada that may help us from what you know about it and you can return to the case tomorrow."

With a nod, Raito undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car, muttering a "see you later" to his father. The brunet headed indoors and straight upstairs to him where a grinning shinigami was waiting for him. The cameras had been removed a few days prior so once again it was safe for them to speak.

"Hey Raito, have a nice chat with your old man," he greeted as he followed the brunet to his desk where he sat down with a snort.

"A nice chat? If you were listening you'd know the answer to that." A gurgle of laughter followed before the annoying shinigami spoke up again.

"What was it that you and L did that got him so steamed?"

The boy just ignored the question and instead asked one of his own,

"The spirit never mentioned whether people would retain their memories from my past life so should they be able to?" He turned his irritated golden gaze on the death god as he opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out the apple he'd placed there to get answers from Ryuk in such situations. Tossing it up and down in his hand, he watched Ryuk stare at the apple with greedy eyes as he awaited the answer.

"Well let's see...yup, it was to see how you'd react and behave so it didn't bother informing you so you wouldn't be prepared. Now, can I have the apple...please?" the shinigami answered before he caught the apple that was thrown at him and happily tucked into it.

The spirit really seemed to have it in for him, it wasn't going to be easy to solve the case with L breathing down his throat about how he was the murderer constantly...even if it did sometimes lead to more intimate encounters. No, he should be concentrating on how he could fix things to go his way once again. His hormones would just have to take a reign check for now.

"So even though people will remember things anyway, I'm not permitted to speed the memory process up?"

Ryuk bit into the core of the apple thoughtfully,

"I guess you could speed the process up but you're just not allowed to tell anyone anything." Raito nodded and furrowed his brown in thought, he needed to plan things out carefully.

He would get his way in the end, he always did.

___________

**Okay, not my best chapter as I was kind of stuck with writing this but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. Even with the lack of L and Raito interaction. You'll get more next chapter, I promise. **

**Oh and about the prize fics, I need to PM people about what I'm doing about those. **

**Ummm so thanks for reading and please review. Plus anything you people can do to show love for this fic will be loved and appreciated.**


	13. Unwanted Involvement

An actual update!

I am so sorry guys, I know I promised that I would update quickly but I'd forgotten that I'd signed up to do NaNoWriMo and school got on top of me at the same time. Sixth form is a lot of work and I've only just gotten some ideas for this.

So sorry but I am updating.

A big thank you to all my readers, reviewers plus anyone who alerts or favourites and I hope you will stick with me even with my sparse updates.

Special thanks to: **Not Yet Knowing**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Wicked Cheshire**, **Meova**, **Nightwing Gurl**, **Nada1224**, **Patt18**, **Magistrate of Constantinople** and **somerandomdudealso** for reviewing.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Thirteen:** Unwanted Involvement

Human beings are fickle creatures, they often don't know what they want and regularly change their minds.

The simplest of things can change a person's mind on the most important of matters but they don't always change for good reason. It can be difficult to change a person's mind when they are stubborn and what you want to tell them is life changing.

These were all problems that Raito was going to have to face.

L seemed so non-human in some ways, he never seemed to sleep, he only ate sugar and emotion was something he rarely showed yet at the same time he was the most human of them all.

He seemed so real, he acted so cold and strong and yet Raito felt that the man could so easily be broken. If all the layers were torn away, all his blankness and his mental walls then Raito could have him under his power.

He could have L beneath him, both physically and mentally and then if he wished then he could destroy the older male.

There was a large part of Raito that still wished for that. He wished to be able to have and control L but the more he got involved with the male the less he wanted that.

It wasn't that he'd fallen in love with the Detective, no nothing as foolish as that. It was just that he wanted L to believe him, to be on his side when he should be but the bastard's memories kept interfering.

At the rate they were going Raito would be blamed by everyone for murders he hadn't even committed.

The only way to sort things out would be to get L to remember completely.

It could end up badly but it was the only thing that Raito could think to do for now but it would take time. He would have to be careful but that would mean avoiding intimate with the Detective...for now at least.

*****

Some time away from L was what was needed for Raito to begin to put his plan into action, for one thing he needed to prove that he wasn't going around murdering prostitutes. They may have been breaking the law but they didn't deserve to be killed for what their career was. Well some may have been cruel, conniving bitches who deserved to feel Kira's wrath but even he understood other cruel people-usually men-sometimes got weak women into such situations through drugs, force and even with pretty words and promises. It was all meaningless and those who deserved to die were those sleazy enough to get women into such situations. Of course he himself saw women as weak and he had happily used them in the past. If they were so in love with him that they insisted that they would do anything for him then there was nothing wrong with him getting them to do things for him. The women who were forced into prostitution didn't wish to be-well maybe some did but he couldn't be certain of that-and the women he had used had been perfectly willing to help him out. There was a difference, women may be weak and easily manipulated but to force them into situations where they have to sell their bodies wasn't a good thing. Raito believed that women were there for men to be used but he had some limitations at least, he was at least truly kind to the women in his family and he tried to look after the women when they were useful. When he'd finished with them, well that was another story but he wasn't as cruel as the sleaze bags who purely used women for money or their bodies.

Takada appeared to share a similar view to him which was unusual, most women would choose to blame the men but perhaps because of her family's involvement in prostitution she saw things differently. It still seemed strange that she blamed the women though, that was usually the men's view but Takada seemed against any woman who tried to use their sexuality to impress men. She hadn't reacted well to the girl's from his school coming up to him that one time and she had certainly never liked Misa. He could assume that it was out of jealousy but he didn't think so, Takada seemed like the type of woman who wanted to stand on her own feet, it could be that she hated that women relied on their sexuality to get through life or that they relied upon men.

Raito had to do some more digging, get more of a confession out of her as well as her true motive. It wouldn't be easy, Takada was clever but she was also enamoured with Raito. He would have to use that to his advantage. He would have to plan carefully though, if Misa or Sayu got involved that could spell trouble for him.

It was probably safe to say that he shouldn't inform L either, if he got involved then he could probably jeopardise things. He could hardly see Takada wanting to talk with a strange man who walked stooped over bothering them. It had certainly annoyed Misa enough, Raito mused with a small smirk. He supposed that had been a plus about having L around, he nearly always succeeded at annoying Misa or grossing her out. It was amusing even to think about it now. Ah, now he was getting off track, he didn't need to think about L. He just needed to arrange to meet with Takada, go on a date with her and try and get the needed information on her.

Pulling out his phone, Raito pulled up the girl's number and pressed the call button. He might as well organise it for the next day. The sooner the better after all.

*****

Back at the case headquarters/hotel room the group was working in silence, the tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. In fact L mimed just that with his cake knife and received a funny look from Aizawa. The policeman was really starting to wonder why he put up with the insane detective. Not only was he constantly blank but he only ever ate sweets, didn't sleep and he was just completely infuriating with his whole attitude. If Aizawa hadn't wanted to protect the women of the city-what if the killer turned to normal women? His wife could be in danger if he let this go on-he would have dropped the case a long time ago.

Turning to look at their Chief, Aizawa sighed a little. Soichiro still seemed angry with L over the position it seemed like he'd caught him in with his son earlier that day. Aizawa himself would like to think that he wasn't homophobic but if he was Soichiro's position then he would be angry too. It wasn't right for the detective to get involved with the Chief's son, especially as he was helping out with the case. It just wasn't professional, especially seeing as Raito was just in high school. It wasn't done and even L should know that, being different and seeing himself as being better then the other officers wasn't an excuse.

He did have to admit though that it was making things rather awkward and it wasn't long after that thought that Watari spoke up and suggested that they all go home for the night. The other officers all agreed and soon it was was just L and Watari in the dark hotel room.

The raven haired man seemed to relax slightly without changing his sitting position and Watari smiled knowingly at him.

"I suppose you would like some cake," the old man commented and L nodded in response, simply shooting the elder a grateful look.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Watari," he told the other as he left the room to get the cake.

L was honestly relieved that the other men had finally left, it had been Raito's fault that they had kissed and yet he had been the one getting the blame. It was unfair and the detective almost had to resist the urge to pout like a child. He could understand why Soichiro had blamed him though, he didn't want to see his son has anything other then perfect so the truth was liable to bend in his eyes to suit how he wanted to see the world. It could be a flaw and it would certainly cause some tension during the case but it wouldn't stop L from working on it. He would just have to be more careful around Raito and would have to reel him a little more. He was too busy trying to focus the case around himself yet away from himself at the same time. Yes it appeared that Takada could have a motive but Raito could not just go around and try and solve the case in his own way.

Raito was stubborn and would try to prove that he wasn't the murderer, in fact he would probably try and solve the case himself if he could. He would have to be observed carefully and kept on a tight leash.

There was a beeping sound from a laptop nearby and L carefully picked it up, realising that it was his. He carefully placed it on the coffee table right in front of him and opened it up. The tracer he'd had installed on Raito's phone had been set off, the teenager was making a call. Pulling up the program, the number was put through the system and was placed to be the number of a Kiyomi Takada.

What was Raito up to now. L had gotten Watari to install the tracker when he had been watching the boy through the cameras, the tracker on his mobile had been kept but only to track calls to and from the brunet, texts were ignored but L found that phone calls could be more revealing so that was why he sat and listened in on the conversation between the two teenagers.

"**Hello Takada-san." **

"_**Yagami-kun. Was there something you wanted?"**_

L could hear the eagerness in the girl's tone, she was trying to cover it up by sounding calm and uncaring but it was obvious to the detective that the girl was glad that Raito had called her.

"**I was wondering if you'd like to meet up tomorrow? There's a make shift ice skating rink near my house at the moment and I was wondering if you would like to come skating with me, I thought we could go get some lunch afterwards."**

There was silence for a few moments but L could practically feel the bubbling excitement that it seemed that Takada was currently going through. Eventually she responded,

"_**I think I can do that. I'll meet you there at say, one o'clock?" **_

"**That sounds fine to me. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow and I hope we can talk some more." **

"_**That sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow Yagami-kun, I'm looking forward to it." **_

"**Me too. I'll see you then." **

The two teenagers hung up then and L was left in silence as Watari re-entered the room. It appeared that he had been correct and that Raito would be trying to get answers and proof already. Honestly, L wasn't at all surprised, the brunet liked to be in control and in the lead and the quicker he got to Takada, the quicker he believed he would gain power again.

L wasn't going to let that happen and as Watari placed a slice of cake in front of him, he informed the elderly gentleman what Raito planned on doing the next day and what he was planning on doing in response to this. L hated to go out and actually meet with people face to face but sometimes it just had to be done and Raito's date was one of those times. It was necessary for the case.

*****

The next day dawned quickly and soon the task force were trudging into the hotel room only to be greeted by Watari and only Watari. Looking around the room, Matsuda couldn't see anyone else but before the young officer could question the old man, Soichiro had taken stock of the situation and had already spoken up.

"Where is Ryuzaki? It's unusual for him not to be here," the chief's tone was creeping with suspicion as he eyed the detective's mentor.

"Ryuzaki has gone to question Takada-san herself, he believes that it may be easier for her to be questioned if she isn't aware it's for a police investigation. She may have been lying to your son after all Yagami-san," Watari answered. His face remained as blank as L's but his voice held a touch of concern and the chief believed it was understandable. Ryuzaki was hardly inconspicuous and he could scare away one of the suspects if he wasn't careful.

"Are you sure that it was a wise idea to let him go?" Soichiro asked slowly as Watari nodded,

"Yes. He knows what he is doing," he replied as he turned around and went to make some tea for the officers as they started work.

"Ryuzaki suggested that you go through the list of people who regularly by the newspapers the murderer used in their letters. Call around and try and arrange some interviews to see if we can get any more clues."

The work seemed good enough and none of the officers had any reason to suspect that Raito might be involved in L's investigation that day as well as Takada.

*****

As the clock struck one, Raito pulled his jacket on and prepared to leave the house. The ice rink had been erected in the park nearby and it wasn't a very long walk. Not to mention that Takada wouldn't mind if he was that late, she seemed quite pleased with the idea of having a 'date' with him on the phone the night before. A smirk played on his lips at the thought, he really was irresistible to women, it was a shame that not a single woman had interested him enough sexually or even as company. The dirty magazines that he had hidden in his bookshelf was just to make him seem like a normal teenage boy if anyone went snooping in his room. He didn't get anything from them.

Still, he had to pretend to Takada that he was actually interested in her. Luckily she didn't throw herself at him like Misa did so he didn't have to feign interest in _that_ kind of thing. As he reached the park even he had to admit though that Takada did look rather pretty. She'd tried to look nice without going to the lengths that some girls went to which involved them freezing half to death. She had on a long sleeved cream top which cut low but she wore what had to be a thin white shirt under it as well as a pair of dark coloured jeans. It was a pleasant sight to be greeted rather then a certain blonde's skimpier taste in clothing.

Raito moved over to greet her and as he took her arm in his, he spotted a familiar black head of hair that was sitting nearby. Adorned in his normal outfit with his scruffy white trainers, he looked a bit like a strange and moody teenager. Raito inwardly fought the urge to groan and curse the detective when he looked up and spotted him, waving him over. Takada turned to him with a questioning look,

"Do you know him? You didn't invite him along as well did you?" she asked, only a tinge of annoyance was hinted in her tone. Raito just sighed and planting a smile on his lips he begun to lead Takada over to L.

"I know him but I didn't invite him along. He's a...friend of mine. His name is Ryuzaki," he explained as he reached the bench and gently let go of Takada's arm.

"Hey Ryuzaki. I didn't expect to see you here," was what he said when he was really thinking, _what the fuck are you doing here L? Are you here to try and destroy my plans as usual?_ The older male's face remained blank as he nodded at Takada in greeting as he spoke,

"Yes, well I am not that keen on the cold Raito-kun. I just heard that you were going to be here and thought I would stay hello."

He had heard he was coming here? Oh, the bastard had listened in on his bloody phone call. He must have planned it. He always had to destroy his plans, stop him from getting anywhere. Raito could feel the fury building within but he kept a cheerful mask on. He couldn't let Takada know what was happening, she wouldn't remember L apart from as college student Ryuga. She didn't know how dangerous the raven haired man and Raito would rather keep it that way. L was supposed to be his rival after all.

"That was nice of you. Oh, I should introduce you two. Takada this is Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki this is Takada." The female smiled unsurely and held out a hand, L took it and shook before he let go and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and proceeded to unwrap it and he started to eat it. Raito smiled at L,

"Well we're going to go skate now, I might see you later," he said before he took Takada's arm again and led her away. The couple could feel L's eyes on them all the way through the rink queue and as they skated. Takada skated close to Raito with a frown,

"I don't like him. It's like he's studying us for some reason," she grumbled with a small glare in the odd male sitting nearby. Raito simply shrugged,

"Ryuzaki's just like that. Let's forget about him for a little while, let's try and enjoy ourselves before we have a little chat," he answered.

If they were lucky enough to get any time alone to chat that day Raito couldn't help but think.

___________

**Oh my god, that chapter took me several sessions to write. It's a long chapter to apologise for the length of time it took me to update. There will be plenty more interaction between L and Raito next chapter as his and Takada's date comes to a head. **

**Raito really has some twisted logic and I am extremely worried about OOCness in this chapter so please point it out to me if anything seems OOC to you. I really did leave this fic too long sighs.**

**I'll try and update quicker this time and thank you for any reader who hasn't given up on me. I'd still love art or videos or something for this fic from my readers but I don't expect anything lol. **

**So I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	14. Meetings

So...I know I haven't updated this in an over a year but...I grew bored with DN and I really want to finish it.

So I'm going to finish it...the last few chapters will be shorter but I am getting it done

So I hope you enjoyed and please review.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter ****Fou****rteen:** Meetings

The atmosphere should have been a pleasant one.

Teenagers, adults and young children alike were laughing and having fun as they skated around the rink. Cheerful music was humming from the speakers, some of the younger patrons seeming to know the lyrics as they sung along loudly.

Really, it would have been the perfect place to have an 'amazing' date but a certain raven haired detective standing beside the rink, dark eyes unblinkingly following them was sort of ruining the mood.

The hour they had spent there, Takada had been getting tenser and tenser, her painted lips pursing and her eyes glinted with irritation. Raito knew there was a chance she was going to snap soon. He didn't worry about her making a scene, of course not, that would be unbecoming of her. But she would be likely to leave and Raito couldn't have that. He needed her with him if he was going to get a confession.

He sighed slightly, taking a hold of her arm with gentle hands as he led her to the exit so they could get their shoes and go.

"I apologise for this...I didn't realise that Ryuzaki was going to tag along and follow us everywhere. We can hardly talk privately here," he said with a small smile.

Of course Takada ate that right up, she smiled back, subconsciously batting her eyelashes as she looked up at him.

"Oh that's quite all right,Yagami-kun," she responded as she allowed him to lead her.

"To be perfectly honest, ice skating isn't my sort of thing anyway. I was planning on saying something soon."

Raito smiled at her, ignoring the urge to roll his eyes as they got their shoes and sat down to change out of the skates.

"I guess I'll have to remember that for next time. At least we can still have lunch. I believe we have some important matters to talk about anyway," he commented with a quiet laugh.

Takada looked him, raising a fine dark brow as her lips curled into a smirk.

"I believe that we do."

She probably assumed that he wanted in, that he felt the same that she did. He might have been kira once, he may feel that the wrongdoers need to be punished but he wasn't stupid. If he wanted the chance to go to heaven, if he didn't want to be caught...then he couldn't do that again. She was stupid thinking that she could get away with this, she wasn't smart enough.

Even so, it was best to keep her sweet.

* * *

Outside Raito took her arm, leading her towards the cafe they had met in before. It was a nice place and well, he knew they would have some element of privacy.

If L would let them that was.

As it was, the detective was waiting for them and easily fell into step with them.

"So where are you two going now Yagami-kun?" he asked.

Takada scowled slightly, raising an eyebrow as she eyed L distastefully. The guy was a mess, she remembered him from her past life too. He'd been an intelligent friend of Raito's from college. She couldn't remember that much but she didn't think he was going to be an issue. So why did he insist on tagging along.

"What does it matter to you? You're not coming with us," she snipped.

The dark haired man turned to her, expression still blank as he continued to watch her.

"Why not? I was simply curious and I wished to know if I could come along. I felt as if I should ask about your opinions on the recent murders."

She froze, her expression shocked for a second before she pulled herself together.

"Personally, the women that are being killed probably deserve it but if the killer is caught, well. Then serves them right."

Raito was tempted to pump his fist in victory, she was easily giving herself away. Surely L couldn't believe that he was doing the killings if he had proof otherwise?

Things were easier said then done though.

L just nodded,

"I agree that the killer is stupid and it will serve them right if they are caught. There's only so far that games can be played though," he agreed.

His words seemed to spark something in Takada. He was right, there was only so long she could play games which was why she needed Raito's help. But Ryuzaki's words...they were too suspicious. She didn't like how he didn't seem to care yet they were so close to home.

She had to get away...before she said something she regretted.

"I just remembered something, I have an important paper to get done. I'm sorry Yagami-kun but we'll have to lunch another time. Thank you for inviting me," she murmured, quickly pecking him on the cheek and nodding politely at Ryuzaki before she scampered off.


End file.
